There and Everywhere Else
by Rose Atlee
Summary: AU.OCC. COMPLETE! Childhood feelings come to an impass in the midst of the battles of Helm's Deep and Pelennor Fields; a new love enters into the mix. FLAMES NOT WELCOME! Not good at summaries - R&R Rated R for safety reasons
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic - be gentle....

I do not own any LOTR characters, places, etc. I only own Alina.

Prologue:

The sky was overcast, a slight mist in the air before the storm that was approaching. The girl trudged wearily through the field, towards the hill that stood in the center of the valley. There was a village there, and a great hall. Surely she could rest here for a while. She pulled her hood closer to her, trying to keep out the wind that was beginning to gust harder.  
  
Hoof beats rumbled through the ground – or was that thunder? She wasn't sure. Her head was spinning, the wounds on her back and legs screaming at her to stop moving. She stumbled, collapsing to the ground, exhausted. She had been walking for what seemed like months, though it couldn't have been more than a few days.  
  
"Are you alright?" The boy, no older than fourteen, slid easily from his horse and came to her. He crouched down to look at her face, and was struck by her beauty. Her eyes were not like any others he had ever seen, green with gold throughout; perhaps it was the other way around. Her hair was dark, much darker than that of his people; it was very long, but braided close to her head. He helped her to her feet, and she stood unsteadily for a moment. Waiting, he glanced at the weapons she was carrying. 'Strange,' he thought, 'that a girl, especially one who can't possibly be much older than I, would carry a sword and bow.' He kept his thoughts to himself. "Let me take you to my uncle's hall – you shall have food and rest."  
  
"Thank you," she said, her throat dry with thirst.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Alina, what's yours?"  
  
"I am Eomer, nephew to King Theoden of Rohan. This is my cousin, Theodred, son of Theoden." She looked up to the other boy, on a slightly larger horse than Eomer's, yet he looked younger than Eomer. She attempted to curtsey, but started to fall again. Eomer caught her, holding her up with his already strong grasp.  
  
Alina cried out as he inadvertently put pressure on her still complaining wounds. He withdrew slightly, and sucked in his breath at the sight of the blood on her back. "Please..." she mumbled before fainting. Eomer put her on his horse, and led the steed back to Edoras.  
  
Alina slept for a week, waking only a few times, and slipping back into a semi-comatose state. Eomer kept vigil as often as his duties would allow, not wanting her to be alone when she did wake. He wondered what had happened to her that she had a deep wound on her back, and several smaller ones around it and down her legs. He would have to ask her when she was feeling better.

When she finally came to, Alina did not want to speak of the horrors she had endured, only sat in silence most of the day, watching out the window with haunted eyes. She seemed especially sensitive of anyone, even Eowyn, trying to help her unbraid and wash her hair. She insisted on doing it herself, in private. They just assumed it was something she needed to get through, and never said a word.  
  
Eomer and Eowyn came to keep her company frequently, trying to coax her to come outside and play with them. Eowyn and Alina became best friends. Alina finally relented to their pleas to go outside to play, venturing out of her room for the first time since her arrival.

....................

Four years later, Alina awoke, realizing that she had missed breakfast and half the day. She dressed quickly, slipping her gray-green tunic over her head, and slipping her feet into her boots. It had taken a while, but Theoden, Eowyn, and many of the village folk had accepted her strange way of dressing and refusals to wear a gown.  
  
She went outside, searching for Eomer or Eowyn. She found them, standing in front of a group of young men with Theodred, who was speaking to the crowd. "The last man standing shall be my cousin's bodyguard, until she releases him, or death take him." He announced.  
  
"What about 'her'?" Alina said from behind them, drawing a startled muttering from the crowd. "Why can not a female fight for the opportunity, when a woman is less likely to try to take advantage of the situation?" She smirked, laughing inwardly at the looks of outrage that flashed across several faces.  
  
Theodred thought for a moment, and then said, "Very well, Alina, you may enter the competition if you like, but do not expect to be treated any differently from anyone else."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." She retorted, with a look of sarcasm on her face.  
  
The competition was over in a matter of minutes, Alina finishing off the last of her 'enemies' with a type of chokehold, her other hand with her dagger aimed at him.  
  
"Well done!" Eowyn laughed. "I suppose we should consider populating the Rohirrim with women after the performance Alina just gave."  
  
Alina simply nodded, and let go of her captive.  
  
"Thank you, milady." She said  
  
"A noble win, Alina" Theoden said, coming down through the crowd that had gathered to watch. "You have earned a special place in our home." He presented her with a new dagger, adorned with jewels.  
  
"Thank you, sire." She bowed to him.  
  
She turned, nearly catching Eomer with her arm as she did so.  
  
"Whoa! Careful!" he exclaimed, smiling at her.  
  
Her heart leapt in her chest. What was happening to her? She had known Eomer for a long time now, had he always been this handsome? She shook the thought from her head, and turned away, making her way back into the hall. Eomer stood, watching her leave, a look of longing in his eyes.

................

The rumors were growing – something was happening in the east. Orcs were attacking towns everywhere more frequently these days. Alina sighed, gazing at the stars from her perch on the edge of the great stone balcony of the hall.  
  
It had been five years since she won the honor of being Eowyn's bodyguard. After that day, she had been careful to not get too close with Eomer; afraid of the feeling she had had when he smiled at her. As the years had passed, he had grown more handsome, and although Eowyn had tried to match him up with some of the women of Edoras, none of those relationships had worked out. Alina wondered what kept going wrong – Eomer surely should have at least a prospective wife by now. Perhaps... no. She couldn't let that thought even begin to sink its roots in. It could never be.  
  
"What are you doing out here so late, Alina?"  
  
She froze as his voice penetrated through her. Turning slowly, she looked up to see Eomer standing above her, the soft glow of the moon illuminating him.  
  
"I just needed to be outside, my lord. The night is so beautiful, so calm. It in turn calms me." She said.  
  
"I see. May I sit with you?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"If it pleases you, my lord." She said, as he took a place beside her.  
  
"Alina, please, do not address me so. We were children together; we are not strangers. You may call me by my given name."  
  
"I'm sorry, Eomer. It is easy to get caught up in protocol. I did not mean to offend you." She offered him a small smile, not able to bring her eyes to meet his for fear that he would see the emotions flickering though her.  
  
He looked at her a moment, debating on if this was the right moment to finally tell her how he felt. She looked up, and held his gaze in her gold and emerald eyes. He saw fear in deep in her eyes – was she afraid of him? – and then she tore her eyes away from his, not allowing him to see any deeper into her feelings. There had been something else, too, just before she put her wall back up.  
  
Eomer took a deep breath. "Alina," he began, and she turned her head to look at him, "There is something I would like you to know."  
  
Her breath caught, she wasn't sure how she was going to react to this if it was what she thought.  
  
"When I first found you in the field, those nine years ago, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Now, you have become an even more beautiful woman." He paused, searching for any sign of acceptance or denial, not sure if he should continue. "I have always cared for you deeply, Alina."  
  
She looked away, her mind reeling from his admission.  
  
"You need not answer now, just hear me, and know that these words come from my heart." She couldn't answer; didn't know what to say. Her heart was pounding as though it meant to jump right out of her chest. She looked at him, opening her mouth to speak, but no words would come.  
  
Eomer leaned forward, and caught her lips in a soft kiss. "Shhhh" he whispered, "As I said, you do not need to respond now. I will be gone for most of the day tomorrow, Theodred and his companions did not return from their patrols. They probably had too much to drink and are sleeping it off. Perhaps we can speak of this after I return."  
  
Alina merely nodded, her lips tingling from he feel of his. He smiled slightly, and then rose from his position next to her. "Goodnight Alina."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
The following day, Alina had decided that she needed to stop anything that was happening between her and Eomer, no matter what she wanted for herself. She couldn't tell him her reason why; he would just need to accept that it could never be. She never got the chance to tell him. Upon his return to Edoras, Eomer brought back Theodred, who was mortally wounded – the lone survivor of an orc attack in the woods. While trying to get Theoden to hear him and his pleas for something to be done about the orcs, which were now bearing the white hand of Saruman on their armor, Grima banished Eomer from Rohan for all time. Theodred died two days later. Alina saw the four strangers during Theodred's burial, but was too busy comforting Eowyn, and shedding her own tears for her fallen prince and exiled friend to really take notice of them. 


	2. Chapter 1

First and foremost, I have to give mad props to Amy for helping with the title and summary. Thanks Bunches!

To anyone wondering why there is an R rating, be patient! It should start by chapter 3 or 4!

Magsluvsaragorn - Thanks! Keep reading! You may yet get some satisfaction....

Once again, I own none of the LOTR characters, places, etc. I only own Alina (still). Oh, and I also do not own Enya's lyrics to "Deora ar mo chroi".

Chapter 1

On the second evening of the fellowship's arrival in Edoras, King Theoden held a feast for his most recent guests. Eowyn and Alina were dressing for the festivities.  
  
"I don't see why I can't wear my usual clothes." Alina grumbled, frowning at the dresses that Eowyn was holding up against her own taller frame.  
  
"Hush!" Eowyn exclaimed, "You should be dressed for this feast, if none other. The problem is, most of these are too short for you to wear, as you ARE taller than I. You may get your wish."  
  
"Good." Alina looked down lovingly at her clothes. 'Not exactly lady- like' she thought 'but then, I 'm not exactly a lady, either.' She was wearing form fitting trousers, and a worn, fitted tunic that came down to her ankles. The tunic had slits all the way up her legs on each side, stopping at her upper thighs, with a leather belt just on her hips. The tunic sleeves were narrow, nearly fitting her arm perfecly, and had enough give to not pull or tear when she moved. She had had her boots for many years, and they fit her perfectly.  
  
"What about this one?" Eowyn held up a deep crimson colored gown with long red sleeves. "It looks like it would be long enough. Let's try this on."  
  
Alina sighed. What could she do? She followed Eowyn to the dressing area, and began pulling off her clothes.  
  
"Where did you get that scar?" Eowyn gasped, pointing to a rather large white line that ran down the left side of Alina's back and slightly onto her side. Alina had forgotten that Eowyn had never seen it before.  
  
"I'd rather not discuss it, 'Wyn, it was before I came to Edoras, and not something I'd like to remember." Alina said, pulling the gown over her head, covering her body as Eowyn grimaced at the nickname that Alina had bestowed upon her as a young girl.  
  
"Alright, turn toward me and let me look at you." Eowyn said, pulling Alina's arm. Alina obliged, turning first one way, then the other, finally standing still with a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"You don't seriously expect me to wear this?" She said.  
  
"It seems to fit just fine. And look, it's the right length!" Eowyn was excited. "Now, let's do something with your hair..."  
  
"I can do that by myself." Alina said, pulling away from Eowyn's outstretched hand. Eowyn looked slightly hurt. "I'm sorry, 'Wyn, you know that I prefer to do my own hair. Don't be upset."  
  
Eowyn smiled a little, hearing how genuine the apology was, but still not fully understanding why it mattered so much after all this time.  
  
"Forgiven. I just didn't expect you to back away like that from me."  
  
"I need to get something from my room, and I'll meet you just outside the hall" Alina said. 'That was close.' She thought to herself as she entered her room and went to the mirror. She took out the braid that she had put in earlier, loosening the hair. She began to twist the top half to form buns on the sides of her head, and stopped as she pulled her hair from around her ears. They were the only outward sign of her breeding, other than her slightly abnormal height. She gazed at them for a moment. Long and softly pointed, her ears showed her elvish heritage, which was mixed with that of the Dunedain of the North. Each gave her long life and great physical strength. But no one, not even Eowyn, knew of her past. She couldn't allow it.

She had been raised by a mortal woman from the time she was two years of age, and never knew what had become of her parents. Alina knew of the way many humans felt about the elves, and certainly had heard the tales of how the elves looked upon the humans as weak. How could she live in either world? Humans were more easily fooled – all she needed was to wear her hear in such a way that it covered her ears, and she was fine. Humans rarely went looking much beyond what was easily seen. She sighed and finished her hair, using a cirlet of floral ribbon and gold colored netting to cover the buns and hold them in place.

Inside the main doors to the hall, Alina stood behind Eowyn and Theoden in her customary position as they greeted their guests, watching from just out of the way. She was aware of everything that was happening around her as she shifted uncomfortably in the dress that Eowyn had put her in. Alina heard the change in Eowyn's voice as she greeted Lord Aragorn, and suddenly she was aware of someone watching her. Her gaze flicked up and into a pair of intense blue eyes. A slow smile made his already beautiful face almost impossible to look at, yet she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Then he was gone, making his way forward into the great hall with his companions, with Alina staring after him.  
  
"Looks like you caught the eye of Legolas, 'Leena," Eowyn said as they walked into the hall.  
  
"Eowyn, please don't call me that, you know I hate it." Alina responded, "Besides, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"It's only fair!" Eowyn laughed, "When you manage to stop blushing, you can tell me that again. Now, go enjoy yourself!"  
  
Alina sighed heavily and turned, searching the crowd for a glimpse of his face. She stepped forward, and was halted by a voice behind her.  
  
"Would you care to join us at the table?" It was Gamling, the king's most trusted soldier, aside from Eomer. He and Alina had become friends shortly after her arrival in Edoras.  
  
"I would be delighted." She smiled.  
  
As they ate, Alina's eyes scanned down the table and back, stopping short on Legolas' long blonde hair. He was sitting just a few seats down and across from her. She heard the others speaking, but all of her concentration was on Legolas. She took a sip of her wine, and realized that Legolas had looked up and caught her staring. They sat, locked in each other's gaze as she lowered her goblet back to the table.  
  
"Alina..."  
  
She jumped, startled, and looked back to Gamling, her cheeks flushed for the second time, and not because of the drink.  
  
"I'm very sorry, My Lord, I was trying to watch for Lady Eowyn. What were you saying?" Gamling's laughing eyes told her that he had seen the exchange between her and Legolas, but she knew he would never say a word. He simply smiled, and went on with the conversation. Alina sat for a moment before rising and moving towards the entrance to the hall. 

.............  
  
Legolas looked at the beautiful woman standing behind Theoden and Eowyn, and knew instantly that she was like no other in Edoras. There was something about her presence that drew his attention, even though she was standing where no one would have noticed her. He found that he was staring, entranced by the vision before him, her dark sepia hair complemented by the burgundy gown that hugged the gentle curves of her torso and flared out down to the floor. When she looked up, his breath caught, only for a second, and he offered a small smile. Then the line of guests pressed inward, to the center of the hall.  
  
To his benefit, he noticed that she had come and sat at the same table later to eat. Gamling had brought her there – they obviously had been friends for a very long time. Gimli interrupted his thoughts, bringing Legolas partly into a discussion about which was worse, a goblin or an orc. Legolas said that they were both equally bad, and would gladly kill either. When he looked back to the woman in the burgundy gown, she was looking at him again, over the top of her goblet. Again, Legolas smiled slightly, captured in her gorgeous gold-green eyes. He saw her shift suddenly, as though awakened sharply from a dream, and she turned to hear what the king's man had said. Gamling spoke, and Legolas saw a smile come across his face. A few minutes later, he saw the woman making her way through the hall, and go out the main doors. He couldn't help himself; he excused himself from his friends, and followed her outside.

............  
  
Alina stopped a few times on her way outside, spoke with some of the guests, and finally made her way out of the main doors and onto the stone balcony. She walked around to the side of the hall, lost in thought.  
  
"Out for a little fresh air?" came a soft voice from behind her. She turned, and was face to face with Legolas.  
  
He smiled. "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. I am Legolas of Mirkwood, woodland realm of the elves."  
  
"My name is Alina." She said, barely able to breathe.  
  
"So Lady Alina, are you out for some air, or just trying to escape?"  
  
"Not 'Lady', just Alina. I am Eowyn's lady-in-waiting, of sorts. I just needed to clear my head – I think I may have had too much wine." She half lied, "And you?"  
  
Legolas was about to answer, when a voice interjected.  
  
"Alina is also my bodyguard," Eowyn said, stepping around the corner, "She has bested nearly all of my uncle's men to earn the position."  
  
Legolas looked back to Alina an eyebrow cocked in surprise, "Really? That's very impressive."  
  
"Come, they're starting the dance, and my uncle has requested that you sing for us later." Eowyn took Alina's hand, leading her back into the hall, leaving Legolas to follow.  
  
They started through the movements of the dance; Alina relaxed a bit, her mind releasing the thoughts that were troubling her. She even laughed as a young gentleman lifted her into the air. The song had ended, and Alina went to the table where Eowyn was sitting and decided that the best way to end the night was to resume her duties as bodyguard. She had forgotten that she was to sing until Theoden called for her.  
  
"Where is Alina?"  
  
"Here, my lord," she had to work her way through the crowd, and took a place near the musicians. "What does my King wish to hear?"  
  
"I'll leave that decision to you, my dear." Theoden said.  
  
Alina thought for a moment, then leaned to the head musician and whispered. The music began, slow and sweet, and Alina sang:  
  
"Ba dheas an la go oiche, Na glortha binne I mo thaobh, 'S aoibhneas I gach ait gan gruaim, Athas ar mo chroi go deo, He-a-ro, He-a-o-ro.  
  
Ma shiulaim o na laetha beo, An ghrain 's an ghealach ar mo chuil, Nil uaim ach smaointe o mo shaoil, Deora ar mo chroi go bron, He-a-ro, He-a-ro, He-a-o-ro."  
  
When she had finished, Alina looked up, only to find Legolas staring at her.  
  
"Well done!" Theoden said as the audience applauded. He had tears in his eyes. "Why don't you sing us another?"  
  
Alina sang again, a playful, upbeat melody to which some of the people danced. Afterwards, there were more songs sung by others, and more dancing. Through the remainder of the evening, Alina would occasionally see Legolas watching her, and each time, she felt her cheeks redden, and she looked away.

..................  
  
When the feast was over, Alina sat in her chamber, lost in her thoughts again. She sat on the side of the bed, trying to sort out everything that was going on inside of her. First, there was Eomer. She had known for some time that he had feelings for her. She wasn't sure that what she felt was the same type of love for him. Given the events of the evening, she was not sure of anything. If only she could have had more faith in Eomer, told him her secret...  
  
The evening also brought someone new, Legolas. When she had looked into his eyes the first time, something inside her stirred that she had not felt before, not even for Eomer. Alina stood and went to the window, looking out at the stars. She needed to go outside and let the cool night air soothe her. She put on her cloak over the dress she was still wearing and went down the hall, stepping so quietly no one could hear. She moved through the passages and decided not to go out through the main hall, but rather through one of the smaller side entrances. She stepped out into the night, the wind softly blowing her skirts, making them move slightly.  
  
Alina stood in the darkness for a while, the night lit only by moon and star. She breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of the valley below. Refreshed, she turned to go inside, noticing someone else, on the front corner of the large balcony. She knew without seeing his face that it was Legolas. She was torn. She wanted to go to him, speak with him, listen to his wonderful voice. She wanted to look deep into his blue eyes and lose herself in them... Instead, she moved to go back into the keep, trying not to alert him to the fact that she knew he was there.  
  
"Only elves and hobbits are able to move that softly." He said, turning. The pale moonlight revealed his face. A small smile was on his lips. A knowing look in his eyes. "You most definitely are not a hobbit."  
  
"True, I am no hobbit," Alina replied, "But neither am I an elf."  
  
He stepped toward her. "So you are an enchantress, then?"  
  
"No my lord, not that either. In truth, I am half elf, half human. I have never told anyone, not even the Lady Eowyn. I do not know why I tell you now." She admitted shyly. She looked away, her eyes falling to the stone below her feet. How could one night make her let her guard down when nine years couldn't? She almost expected him to leave at that point, afraid that he would think her too inferior to be seen with. It was an odd feeling for her – she never had been given a cause to doubt herself like this before.  
  
And then, he reached out, gently lifting her chin to look in her eyes. She met his gaze, and saw not loathing, but compassion and ... she wasn't sure. "Never be ashamed of who you are," he said, the tenderness in his voice washed over her in waves, nearly bringing her to tears. It was as though he could hear her thoughts, see right into her soul. The moment seemed to stretch for an eternity, his hand still under her chin, their eyes locked on one another's. An errant tear found it's way onto her cheek, and he brushed it away with his thumb. Alina's eyes closed a little and her head turned slightly, caressing his hand with her petal-soft cheek as it moved. Legolas' hand cupped her face in a feather-light touch. Alina sighed softly, giving in to the feelings ebbing through her.  
  
Wanting this stolen moment to continue, yet knowing that this was not the time, Legolas said, "Come, you should be resting. I will walk with you to your chamber."  
  
Alina looked into his eyes again and nodded. Together, they walked the darkened passageways to her room. Once at her door, Alina turned to Legolas again.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger a moment, and smiled. "Sleep well, Alina."

Another substantial chapter - I figured a little more background was in order. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – the norm – I do not own any LOTR characters or places. I still own Alina, and now Tamonar.  
  
Kwannom & Magsluvsaragorn – Thanks for the input! I'm still not completely positive as to which way this will go...take nothing for granted! grins  
  
R&R please!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning dawned clear and bright. Alina stirred, opening her eyes with great effort. Her head was heavy; how much did she have to drink last night? Images flashed through her mind. Legolas. Was that only a few hours ago? It seemed an eternity since they were out on the balcony. She turned over, remembering every detail. How his eyes had looked like two orbs of mithril in the moonlight. The way he had looked at her when she told him her secret. She sighed, glancing out the window, and noticed how light it was starting to become. She needed to attend to Eowyn.  
  
Alina rose, dressed, and put a braid on each side of her hair, catching only the top half of her thick dark locks and leaving the bottom half down, then fastened them together loosely in the back. She made her way to Eowyn's room, knocked softly, and entered.  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
Eowyn moved slightly, opening one eye to look at Alina. "What time is it?"  
  
"It is still morning." Alina said, going to Eowyn's clothes and pulling out a dress. She eyed it, wondering how Eowyn could wear this type of thing all the time. Last night, she had been uncomfortable, to say the least.  
  
She handed it to Eowyn, who had gone behind a screen and taken off her nightgown.  
  
"Are we ready to breakfast, then?" Eowyn asked, stepping out from behind the screen.  
  
"Whenever you are, 'Wyn" Alina said.  
  
During breakfast, Alina managed to keep her eyes on her meal, or on those nearest her at the table. She fought the urges to look at Legolas, though she could feel his eyes on her, urging her to do so. Alina made sure Eowyn was alright, then went back to her room, and gathered her daily arsenal. She put one dagger securely in her boot, another was strapped to her thigh. Her bow and arrows strapped across her torso, and her sword hung gently from her belt. She knew she'd most likely not need them, but she felt naked without her weapons.  
  
Alina heard shouting from down near the practice field, and went to see what was happening. Several of the men, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli included, had decided to hold a competition to see who was the best among them in three sports: archery, sword fighting, and hand-to-hand combat. Gandalf was standing on the edge of the crowd, watching with laughing eyes.  
  
Suddenly, one of the men from the village spoke up from next to her.  
  
"Why not let Alina do battle?" He started to push her forward, while some of the more gentle of the townspeople voiced objections to a woman participating in the games. "She has bested many of us already, she is more than worthy!" another person spoke up.  
  
"I will only fight if the men swear to not take pity on me simply because I am a woman." Alina said laughing. She glanced around her to each of the men who would be fighting, her eyes lingering on Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. The all stared back at her, surprised.  
  
"A woman!" Gimli shouted in his gruff voice, "She wouldn'a last three minutes!"  
  
A hush fell over the crowd, for they had seen Alina compete before. They also knew that she was as headstrong, if not more so, as Eowyn when it came to being able to fight.  
  
Legolas and Eowyn started to speak at the same time, but Alina interrupted them both. "Master Dwarf, if I were any other person, I might be offended by your words." She stepped toward him and knelt slightly to match his height. "However, I gladly accept your challenge."  
  
Alina stood and turned, catching the amused look on Legolas' face.  
  
The combatants started by pairing off for hand-to-hand combat, and Alina was with Tamonar, a young man who wanted to be one of Theoden's knights.  
  
"Watch yourself, boy, she is not one to be underestimated!" someone shouted.  
  
"You'll lose your arm if you're not careful!" someone else yelled.  
  
Several people, including Alina laughed as the young man's eyes widened slightly at the thought.  
  
"Alright!" Gamling said, "You will each fight until one of each pair is left, either by being defeated directly, or by surrendering. No blood is to be shed – this is all in fun. Remember that." He looked at the group before him. "Begin!"  
  
At once, all the participants went charging at each other, throwing punches and in essence wrestling each other for the win. The field was quickly leveled from twenty people to four: Alina, one of the Rohirrim named Hamomin, Legolas, and Aragorn.  
  
"Hold!" Gamling yelled, "The two remaining combatants will be fighting for the honor of 'Best in Hand to Hand Combat'. May the best man win!"  
  
"You mean 'woman'!" Alina said, bringing a few laughs from the onlookers.  
  
Gamling flushed slightly, "Sorry Alina, I didn't mean to leave you out."  
  
Alina looked about her, and saw Gimli on the side, trying to catch his breath. "Well, Master Dwarf, it seems I have outlasted even you!" She smiled as he began to sputter, a kind look crossing her face, "I'm sure you put forth a valiant effort."  
  
Alina and Aragorn paired, and Legolas and Hamomin. Alina and Aragorn fought, neither getting an edge. Legolas, however, defeated the knight within six moves. He stood back and watched as Alina and Aragorn continued.  
  
"Oh!" The deepening crowd cried as Alina was thrown back, her attack deflected by Aragorn. She paused a moment, just long enough to make Aragorn think she was tiring. He came at her. She smiled slightly as she put her trap into action. One punch, then she moved her body to sweep his legs from under him. His lightning reflexes reacted, and she missed. The only mistake he had made was to turn a little, and she quickly rose and came around him, grabbing his arm and pulling it behind him, and raising her dagger as though to slit his throat.  
  
"Ha!" She exclaimed, a jubilant expression flying onto her face.  
  
The crowd roared as Aragorn graciously admitted defeat. He was amazed at the girl's skill.  
  
Alina turned to Legolas, gesturing for him to come forward and finish this part of the competition.  
  
"I do not think it's fair," he said with a smile, "that you get no chance for a rest."  
  
"Come," she challenged with a sly look on her face, "I am nowhere near ready to stop!"  
  
And so they began the final fight, the townspeople making wagers as to who would win – the elf or the strange woman who seemed to have so much battle experience and no known past other than her nine years with them.  
  
The match started much the same as the battle with Aragorn, neither getting the upper hand, both struggling to find the other's weakness. Suddenly, Alina lunged, barely catching herself as Legolas dodged her. She turned quickly, circling him as a predator would its prey.  
  
.................  
  
Legolas was impressed by Alina's battle skills, but he would have to end this game soon – it was nearly midday. The next event was to start soon. 'Besides' he thought to himself, 'What better way is there to get close to her again?' He thought for a moment, and sealed his fate in the battle.  
  
.................  
  
Alina saw the change in Legolas' eyes as he thought to himself. More importantly, she saw his hesitation. She took the initiative, and swept his feet out from under him. In the next instant, he landed on his back, and she was over him, squatting down over his chest, dagger aimed at his heart.  
  
"Huzzah!" the crowd cheered with deafening volume. Legolas looked up at her, stunned. Then she smiled, a slow, intoxicating grin that brightened her entire face. Her voice was slightly husky as she spoke, "Do you yield?"  
  
"Aye." He responded, captivated by her. The crowd cheered again. Just as Alina relaxed, he reached up, pulling her to the ground next to him, and quickly rose to a standing position above her, reversing the way they had just been. "Don't ever let your guard down." He chided, mock disapproval on his face. Her eyes were smoldering as he leaned down to help her up. She was speechless. Somewhere nearby, she heard Gandalf laugh softly to himself.  
  
Activities were stopped for a short time, and food was brought to the hungry combatants. After dinner was the archery competition. It took an hour for the field to be reduced to three – Legolas, Tamonar, and Alina. 'Here we go again.' Alina thought. She looked at Legolas, sending him a playful glance that told him she was not about to let him get the better of her again. Legolas went first, striking the center of the target swiftly three times. The crowd gasped. Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf exchanged knowing looks. This was Legolas' game.  
  
Tamonar went next, hitting his target the first two times, and just barely missing the center dot on his third try. He smiled, feeling proud to have kept his score so close to the elf's.  
  
Alina smiled apologetically, and let loose her three shots, splitting the first and second arrows with the third. 'Now why doesn't that surprise me?' Legolas thought, glancing at Gandalf. Gandalf was looking at Alina intently, then his eyes opened a little wider than normal as he realized who Alina was.  
  
Alina and Legolas fired arrow after arrow, hitting their mark time and time again, as they moved further and further away from the target. The crowd gasped with each release and precise hit, amazed that Alina was able to hold her ground against Legolas. He looked at her several times with a mix of approval and awe. She answered several times with a sure smile and flashing eyes. At last, it was called a draw, and Alina and Legolas turned to congratulate each other.  
  
"You are a most formidable opponent, milady." Legolas said, "I would hate to face you in a true battle."  
  
"I would agree, Master Elf," she said softly.  
  
Before the final competition, Alina strode to a large barrel that was filled with water, and dunked her head in. She jerked her head out of the cold water, flinging her hair back, and spraying water everywhere. Her hair hung, dripping, and she saw Aragorn walking toward her.  
  
"That looked absolutely refreshing." He said with a curious expression on his face, following her lead and dunking his head. He came up, and flashed a boyish grin at her. 'No wonder Eowyn has fallen for him.' she thought.  
  
"Tell me," Aragorn said slyly, "Where did you say you came from?"  
  
"I don't believe the issue was ever spoken of, My Lord" she replied uneasily. She tried to walk back towards the field, but he stopped her.  
  
"I am just curious as to how you came to own clothing that looks remarkably like that of the elves." He said quietly.  
  
She paused, a chill threatening to make its way into her heart. She almost thought that he had overheard her conversation with Legolas last night, but there was no way he could have. She would have heard him, felt his presence. Alina didn't answer him for several seconds, only looked at him, trying to come up with a reason to give to him. He wasn't like the other men, a simple muttered excuse wouldn't suffice this time.  
  
Aragorn stood, waiting, and saw her eyes flicker with fear for a moment, then it was quickly hidden.  
  
"It is time for sword fighting!" Gamling yelled, "All those participating, please gather on the field!"  
  
"Shall we, My Lord?" Alina turned quickly, striding back to where Gamling was. The group of people participating in the swordfight was larger than that of the hand-to-hand combat.  
  
After an hour, there were still ten people fighting. Another forty-five minutes saw only four of them fall. Now, Gimli and Hamomine were going at it, as well as Alina and Legolas and Aragorn and Tamonar. Hamomine defeated Gimli suddenly, and Aragorn sent Tamonar out of the competition at the same time. Hamomine and Aragorn faced each other, and attacked.  
  
Alina and Legolas were still fighting, both beginning to tire after a grueling day, neither of them wanting to allow it to show. Alina lunged at Legolas, their swords clashing as though they were mortal enemies.  
  
"Agh!" Alina yelled in frustration as her well aimed blow was deflected.  
  
"Am I sensing a little disappointment?" Legolas questioned, his eyes and tone taunting her good-naturedly.  
  
"Humph!" She only became more determined. They circled each other, swords clashing together once more.  
  
'He's having way too much fun' Alina thought, 'Time to have some fun of my own.'  
  
"My Lord," she said between sword strokes, stepping forward and then to the side to avoid one of his thrusts, "I do hope you're not toying with me."  
  
He smiled, lunging again, "I assure you, if I were, you would have lost by now!"  
  
"Good! There's something you should know, then..." a smile illuminated her face, and it took his breath away. Alina saw her chance and took it, putting all of her energy behind her swings. They came together, face to face, inches apart, swords locked for a second. "I was toying with you." She murmured softly.  
  
The look of surprise was missed by almost everyone as she brought him down with two moves, sending his sword flying. The crowd roared, as jubilant as they had been in the morning. Alina helped Legolas to his feet, their eyes locked on each other's.  
  
"'Tis not often that anyone beats Legolas in the art of war." Aragorn said from behind her. "You have done so twice today. Very impressive!"  
  
Alina thought to make a comment, then thought better of it. She looked at Legolas, knowing that had she been anyone else, she would not have won.  
  
"Do you think you can defeat me now?" Aragorn challenged with a smile.  
  
"Let's find out." Alina purred, eager to win this battle as well.  
  
They squared off, each matching the other's foot placements. Aragorn was slightly shocked when she motioned for him to advance first. He looked at Legolas, whose eyebrows had risen in admiration for Alina's drive.  
  
Aragorn attacked, his blow deflected by Alina's sword as she rolled to her left, throwing her elbow into Aragorn's side. She stumbled a few steps, and swung around, too late to register Aragorn coming at her full force. The crowd gasped as he barreled into her, catching her shoulder as she tried to escape at the last second. Alina fell, her sword flying out of her hands and clanging onto the ground. Aragorn stood above her, sword aimed at her chest. The crowd cheered, and Alina laughed.  
  
"Well done! Well done!" Gamling said, clapping Aragorn on his back, "You put up a great fight, Alina."  
  
She was still sitting on the ground, staring up at them with a huge grin on her face. "Thank you, Gamling"  
  
Legolas strode to Aragorn and congratulated him, then helped Alina to her feet. She stumbled and fell into him.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said, pulling away quickly, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
Legolas stood for a moment to admire her. Her hair was out of place, tendrils here and there. Her eyes flashed as they reflected the rays of the sun from above her nose, which was smudged with dirt from fighting all day. He couldn't help but to smile.  
  
Alina wondered what was so amusing that Legolas was smiling at her, but didn't say anything. Aragorn came to her then. "You are indeed a most worthy adversary. I pray we never have cause to battle each other."  
  
"Thank you My Lord Aragorn." Alina said.  
  
He took her aside slightly, and said, "You never answered my question earlier. Where do you come from?"  
  
She spoke very softly, intending that only Aragorn hear her. What she said, a single sentence in Sindarin, stopped him in his tracks. Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf had all heard, and were staring at her, astonished.

Ok, this chapter is really long compared to the others - I couldn't bear to split it in two. Chapter 3 is well on it's way, and promises to add a couple more twists and turns! Keep those reviews coming!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything associated with LOTR (alas...). But, Alina is still mine.  
  
Any elvish will be translated at the end of the chapter.

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter - fanfic was down the first time I tried to update. Soccerbitch - Thanks! Much more to come! Meadowsweet1363 - Your answer lies in this chapter... Thanks bunches! R&R, please!

Chapter 3

_The rain poured down from the sky as though never to stop, to wash away everything there was and begin anew. Lightning flashed, followed almost immediately by a roar of thunder. She could hear them coming again, and shook with fear. For three weeks they had held her there, starving her, torturing her. She had given up wondering why they didn't just kill her. Their footsteps were just outside her cell now, the hinges on the door protesting as they swung open.  
  
"On your feet!" Rough hands gripped her, pulling her up from her crouched position on the floor. She groaned, her body aching, and was answered with a sharp slap across her face. The cut on her lip opened again, and she tasted blood.  
  
"I'm not sure she'll last much longer." One of the goblins said to the other.  
  
"Well, let's not waste what little time we have left!" The other chuckled. "I wanna see her guts before the night is through!"  
  
She struggled within herself to fight them, but was too weak to even speak, much less fend off their assault again. They hit her, cursed her, and tied her hands together with a rope, raising them using another rope that they had attached to a chain on the wall. She knew what was coming, tried to pull away, but to no avail. The whip cracked down; ripping at her shirt, white hot pain searing her skin. She screamed, and her assailants laughed with delight.  
  
"'Ere, give me a try." The taller of the two goblins said, taking the whip and getting ready to fling the end back at her. She cringed, waiting for the blow. This one struck her on her left side, and she felt it cut her, down and then around to her side. Her cry was drowned out by another loud clap of thunder. The goblins continued to laugh, enjoying their game. The whip cracked again...  
_  
Alina cried out, waking from her tormented sleep, tears streaming down her face. She sat, her mind going back to those days nine long years ago. She had fought many of the goblins off, killing half of the group that had surrounded her while she slept. One unanticipated blow, however, and she had been knocked unconscious, only to awake in a dank, dirty cell. There was no light, no window for fresh air. She had been sure that would be her end. The last night, when they were whipping her, she had found a surge of strength, twisting to avoid the slashing weapon. The goblins had come at her then with knives, and she managed to maneuver so that the dagger had cut through the rope holding her to the wall, and then somehow got the other one's knife and slit his throat. She cut through her bonds, and went after the second goblin, killing him as well. Escaping from her prison had been bloody and very hard, but she had managed it, forcing herself to abide the blinding pain and go further into Rohan, where Eomer had found her.  
  
She turned over, closing her eyes and trying to will herself back to sleep, to clear the unwanted memories from her mind. Another, very recent one came to her instead. _"Nae, nin gwador, gar al dambeth seidia. Nin agar uin edhellim a uin echillim. Sen pan isto."_1 They had looked at her in such surprise, and rightfully so. She had simply walked away then, not looking back, angry with herself for having given that much away. She was pretty sure that Gandalf had figured it out, but they all knew now. She sighed in the darkness, sleep overtaking her again.

............  
  
Alina woke early and went outside. The sun was just starting to come up over the mountains to the east. She stood, contemplating the consequences of her actions the day before. She scolded herself again for having let her mouth run away with her. Truthfully, she had thought she'd forgotten that language long ago. 'But then,' she thought, 'the looks on their faces were priceless.' She remembered how Legolas had looked surprised – not the same type of surprise as the others. No, his expression was that of concern.  
  
She walked around the balcony, breathing in the morning air. Her vision suddenly clouded, and she saw an image of Eomer, riding with his loyal Rohirrim, somewhere far away. She saw him suddenly call a halt, and look around as though feeling her presence. His eyes looked haunted for an instant, and he whispered, "Alina?"  
  
Alina gasped, stumbling backward, and the vision was gone. It was then that she realized that Aragorn had caught her as she started to fall to the stone balcony.

............

Miles away, Eomer looked about himself again, his men watching him with questioning eyes.  
  
"My Lord?" one of them asked.  
  
Eomer shook his head, "Never mind, it's nothing. Keep moving!" he said, urging his horse on, his thoughts racing wildly. What had just happened? 

.............  
  
"Excuse me, my lord," Alina said, pulling away from Aragorn, then turning and running back into the keep. She passed Legolas and Gimli, who were in one of their usual heated debates about something or another. They stopped, staring after her as she rushed by. As she neared her room, she ran into Gamling.  
  
"Alina, what's the matter?" he asked, sounding very much like a concerned father, ready to hunt down whoever or whatever had caused her this grief.  
  
"It's nothing." Her words echoed those of Eomer's. "I was just startled by a bat."  
  
"Alina, that's not the truth, you and I both know it."  
  
"Gamling, please, I'd rather not discuss it." Her eyes pleaded with him, threatening to spill over. She brushed at them, forcing herself to calm down for the moment.  
  
Gamling reached out, placing a hand on hers. "If there is anything I can do, any way I can help, let me know."  
  
"I will, thank you." She went to her room and closed the door behind her. She began pacing back and forth, putting on her weapons as she did so. It had been a long time since she had had a vision, a very long time. She only had one before, and it hadn't been nice. In her first vision, she saw flashes of things, a hideous beast marked with white paint, an explosion in the dark, fire and screaming. She had been young by the standards of her elf blood when it had come to her. Why had the visions stopped, waiting these last thirty years before returning? Since she had not been raised with the elves, or in any kind of contact with them, she had no idea if these were normal to be having this early in her life. She was still pacing when there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Enter." She said, turning to see who it was.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Alina," Legolas said as he came into the room, "You seemed very distressed when you passed me earlier. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, I am much better." She looked away, seeing the concern in his eyes.  
  
"You are sure?" He questioned, not wanting to press the issue, but needing to make sure she was really okay.  
  
"Positive." She said, forcing herself to smile.  
  
"Good." He seemed unwilling to accept her answer, but he had other business for being there. "I also came to tell you that King Theoden has ordered that the city empty. We make for Helm's Deep by noon."  
  
"Helm's Deep?" Alina asked, her mind going back to her old vision. "Why?"  
  
"There have been attacks on nearby villages. Wild men are sweeping across the land in masses, destroying everything in their path. Edoras is not safe."  
  
Alina looked out the window. "I shall be ready."

...........  
  
An hour later, Alina was walking with Eowyn down the main road of Edoras, fleeing the city she had grown to love as her home with the closest thing to family she had ever known. Gandalf had left quickly earlier in the day, she had felt his departure. Aragorn, and Legolas were riding behind Eowyn and herself, watching to be sure that no one got too far behind. The caravan traveled for hours, the pace agonizingly slow for Alina's liking. She heard hoof beats from behind, and turned her head to see Legolas and Aragorn riding up towards them. Aragorn continued to the head of the line to speak with the king, and Legolas slowed his horse to keep pace with Eowyn and Alina, who were now leading Eowyn's horse, Freyja, who in turn was carrying Gimli.  
  
When they stopped for the night, Alina went off a little from the rest of the group, sitting on the ground. She pulled out a piece of waybread from her pack, and began to eat. A shadow fell over her, and she looked up. The sun behind him blinded her, and she couldn't see Legolas' face. He sat next to her, offering her a piece of Lambas bread. She looked at it, curious, and accepted the bit of elven food. He smiled as she took a small nibble, trying to decide if she liked it.  
  
"Thank you." She said, finishing the rest of the piece he had handed her. She began wrapping her own piece of bread back with the others – she was already surprisingly full.  
  
"You're welcome." He was still watching her.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Lambas bread. The Lady Galadriel of Lorien made sure that we all had some for our journey."  
  
Alina looked at him with awe. "You have seen her, then? But I thought..."  
  
"Most of what humans believe of the elves is not true. When the old alliance was broken, many rumors started, and ill feelings accompanied them. It is a shame, really, that some things are not as they once were." He said sadly.  
  
Alina laid back on the grass, staring into the evening sky, which was changing shades of blue, yellow, and orange as the sun set. Her eyes were growing heavy. "Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?" He answered, shifting to look at her again.  
  
"Tell me about the elves; about Mirkwood and Rivendell, and of Lothlorien." She turned her head slightly, waiting for his response.  
  
"Alright," he began, settling back a little, "Mirkwood, my home, is far to the north and west of here. My people live in the forest, high in the trees, much like the elves of Lothlorien..." he continued on, telling her of the city of Rivendell, the beauty of the waterfalls in the deep valley that housed the house of Lord Elrond, and of Lothlorien, where the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn lived. He heard her sigh softly, and when he looked, she had fallen asleep, a small smile of contentment on her lips. He took a small blanket out from her pack, and gently spread it over her.  
  
"I olen nan milui, bain pen."2 He whispered to her. He rose and went to the small fire where Aragorn and Gimli were sitting, watching him with amused expressions.  
  
Gimli opened his mouth to speak, a teasing comment ready to fly from his lips.  
  
"Not one word, dwarf!" Legolas said, his ice blue eyes flashing.  
  
"She looks very comfortable." Was all Aragorn said, chuckling softly.  
  
Legolas sighed, looking back at Alina's sleeping form.

[[[[Elvish translations: 1 "Alas, my brother, I have no appropriate answer. My blood is of the elves and of the humans. This is all I know."  
  
2 "May your dreams be kind, beautiful one." This is a very rough translation, as I have not gotten far enough in my studies of the languages to get it any closer.]  
  
For anyone who is involved with the Tolkien Society or studies the elven languages of Tolkien's world, I apologize for any grammatical errors or misuses of words. I will gladly accept anyone's corrections as I wish to get the language as accurate as possible. ]]]] 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: These things get tedious..... same as before in all ways....now I also own Nurima and Sirith...

Here is the next chapter - reviews are appreciated! First person to review gets a sneak peek at upcoming chapters!!!!!!  
  
Also, any and all translations are as close as I can get them, unless I was able to find a credible source that had the exact phrase that I was looking for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

The mood was light among the travelers as they made their way into the next part of their journey to Helm's Deep. Legolas went ahead of the caravan of people, watching for any signs of danger. Gimli was riding Freyja again, going on and on about the dwarves, at this moment discussing the differences between dwarf men and women. Alina was barely paying attention, her thoughts on her vision from a few days before.  
  
"Wargs!" The cry came from over the next small hill. The townspeople began to panic, women screaming, and men shouting. Confusion threatened to overtake the large group. Alina saw Legolas run down the ridge he had been standing on, bow at the ready. Drawing an arrow from his quiver and firing, he disappeared from her view.  
  
Eowyn was arguing with her uncle, then turned, defeated, to guide her people down to the lower ground, quickening the pace towards the safety of the fortress. Alina hesitated, torn between her own desire to fight the warg riders with the men and her duty to ensure that Eowyn made it safely to the keep. She decided to go with Eowyn, fighting within herself all the while. The cries of the battle and the sounds of swords clashing echoed in her ears.  
  
"Eowyn," she called, "I will help guide those in the rear down the embankment. If you need me, yell!"  
  
"I will!" Eowyn shouted back.  
  
The fear stirred by the warg attack had made everyone travel with great haste, and within a short time, they were within the protective walls of the fortress. Alina an Eowyn immediately began directing the flow of villagers, trying to alleviate the congestion in the narrow passages. People were already lined two and three deep along the walls. Alina saw the look of horror that flashed across Eowyn's face, knowing that her friend was already beginning to feel trapped. A guard came and took over the task of controlling the incoming people.  
  
"Well," Alina said aloud, startling Eowyn, "We'd best get an idea of the quantity of supplies."  
  
Eowyn nodded in agreement, and led the way to the store rooms.  
  
Half an hour passed, and King Theoden arrived at the fortress with what was left of his small band that had fought the wargs. Eowyn rushed to greet her uncle, Alina close behind.  
  
"So few," Eowyn breathed, struck by their reduced number, "So few of you have returned."  
  
She looked among the warriors. "Lord Aragorn...where is he?" she asked Gimli, fear in her eyes.  
  
"He fell..." came the mournful reply.  
  
Alina looked to Legolas, who had just dismounted from his horse. He needed to say nothing, for the grief in his eyes was enough. She turned to Eowyn, who was now looking up at the king as he ascended the stairs to the hall. Eowyn backed up, pushing away Alina's hand as she reached to comfort her friend.  
  
"Leave me."  
  
Alina paused, hurt by Eowyn's refusal of her. Legolas placed a hand on Alina's shoulder.  
  
"Tolo. Pado na enni. He boen na erui."3 He led her away, leaving Eowyn to sit in stunned silence.  
  
They went up the stairs, and Alina could feel Legolas' sorrow. She looked at him, not knowing what she could possibly say to help him. He looked back at her, and summoned a small smile. Together, they stood on a section of the high wall of the Hornberg, looking out of the ravine to the rolling hills of Rohan.  
  
"How long have you lived with the people of Rohan?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Nine years, my lord." Alina replied.  
  
"And before that?" he questioned.  
  
"I don't remember much before these last years. Only that I traveled from one place to the next for a very long time." She shifted uncomfortably, the memory of her capture coming back.  
  
He saw her unease, but chose not to inquire about it. "What of your parents? Surely you remember them."  
  
A sad look haunted her for a fleeting moment. "I did not know my parents. I was raised for a time by a woman called Nurima. She said that my mother had asked her to look after me when she died. My father, she told me, had been killed defending my mother and I from an orc attack when I was still an infant. My mother was severely injured in the attack, but managed to escape with me. She died shortly after reaching the village I grew up in. "  
  
Legolas was watching her intently. "Which village was this?"  
  
"It was called Sirith, near the Sea of Rhun. Why do you ask?" Alina noted the change in Legolas when she said it. He quickly tried to cover his astonishment.  
  
"I am only curious to know about you, since there is no one who does." He smiled.  
  
Alina sensed that Legolas knew more than he was letting on about. His eyes had betrayed his thoughts. Now was not the time to press the issue, though. Perhaps when the danger was over, and they were back at Edoras...  
  
That night, while Alina slept, the nightmares came again. She was back in that dungeon, being tortured by the horrible creatures. Alina tossed and turned, pleading in her sleep for them to stop beating her. 

..............

Legolas was sitting, awake most of the night. His thoughts were on Aragorn. He could feel now that Aragorn was not dead, but Legolas had no idea how badly injured the son of Arathorn was. Stirred from his thoughts, he heard muffled cries from the room that Alina was in. Legolas rose, quickly making his way to the place where she slept. When he got to her, she was crying softly, but still dreaming. No one else in the room had heard her, for they were all peaceful. He looked back at Alina, calling her name quietly so as not to awaken the others. She did not awaken, but her movements slowed slightly. He called her again, touching her arm lightly. At this, she awoke, startled, gasping for air. He gathered her up in his arms and held her to him as she cried, the horrors of the dream fresh in her mind. 

..................  
  
When her tears finally slowed, Alina let Legolas hold her for a moment more, enjoying the feeling of being cared for. She pulled away hesitantly, and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, brushing the salty drops from her cheeks.  
  
"There is nothing for you to apologize for." He said tenderly, wondering what could possibly be haunting her soul this much.  
  
"I think I need to go outside for a little. Will you join me?" she asked, not wanting to be alone.  
  
Legolas nodded, and helped her to rise. They went out onto the stairs, which were mostly empty since Theoden had ordered all the women and children into the caves. Alina sat for a moment, breathing in the air that came down from the mountains above them, then turned to Legolas.  
  
"Just before I came to Edoras, I was attacked by a group of goblins in the mountains near Isengard. I killed many, but they overwhelmed me, and I was taken captive." She paused, pain and anger filling her eyes. She thought for a moment she may weep again.  
  
"Go on." Legolas prompted her gently.  
  
"They kept me chained, and would torture me, beating me, cutting me, and..." she swallowed, fighting back the tears, "and the last night, whipped me until I bled." A small hiss escaped Legolas' lips as he cursed in his native tongue, but he said nothing. "My need to survive surged, and I managed to get loose from my bonds, killing the two that were there. I made my way out of the cave, and into the hills of Rohan. It was three days before I neared Edoras, where Eomer and Theodred found me, near death and starving." Her breath shuddered as she finally was able to share her horrible memories. "I have lived with them since."  
  
"It is no wonder that your dreams are so disturbing. I am sorry that you had to endure such suffering." He felt a surge of white hot anger that made him want to kill every last one of those vile creatures for causing her so much pain.  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully, "Hannon le."4  
  
"Le creoso."5  
  
Alina sighed, rising from the stairs. "I think I will try to sleep again." He watched her as she went back into the keep.

..................  
  
_Alina froze, listening to the footsteps as they came closer. Her heart raced – could it be? The sounds stopped outside of her door. The knob turned slowly, quietly. The hinges barely squeaked as the door slid open, and he came into her chambers. Her breath caught. He walked softly to her bedside, looking down at her for a long time. She stared back at him, her blood pulsing through her. She could barely make out his features in the darkness, only his long blonde hair. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward. His lips were soft on hers as his kissed her with wonderful tenderness. She let her hands wander over his shoulders, sliding them around his neck, one going into his hair as their kiss deepened. Never before had she felt so alive, her every nerve tingling with sensation. He pulled away, his face shrouded in the dark of night. "Alina.." he sighed, leaning down to once more take her mouth with his.  
_  
"Alina. Alina! Time to rise, there is much to be done today!" Eowyn stood over her, pulling the light blanket off of her sleeping form.  
  
"Umm?" Alina questioned, yawning. "What are you doing!?" she complained, groping for the corner of the cover as it slipped away from her.  
  
"Are you ill?" Eowyn said laughing slightly, though her eyes still showed some of her sorrow from the previous day, "This is the first time I've been awake before you since..." her voice trailed off as she realized what she was about to say. She knew that it was a painful memory for her friend, and tried not to broach the subject, ever.  
  
Alina sat up, stretching, and looked about her. Most of the beds were already empty, noises from outside informing her that she had definitely overslept. "Forgive me, 'Wyn, I don't know what's come over me."  
  
"I think I have an idea as to what your ailment is!" Eowyn teased.  
  
"It's not what you think." Alina retorted, rising and fastening her weapons to herself. "Not at all."  
  
"What ever you say." Eowyn said seeing the pink color rising on Alina's cheeks, "Meet me down in the caves – we need to make sure that everyone has food and water. Then, we can go check on things **outside**." The undertones in her last sentence were all too clear to Alina, but she wouldn't give her friend any more reason to tease her further this morning.  
  
"I'll be right behind you." Alina said. Her mind went to this last dream. 'Where had that come from?' she wondered, 'And why now?' Goosebumps rose on her arms as she recalled the blonde haired man....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translations: 3. "Come. Walk with me. She needs to be alone." 4. "Thank you." 5. "You're welcome."

And so the plot thickens... Who is the blonde haired man from Alina's dream? What does Legolas know that he did not reveal? Perhaps we shall find out in Chapter 5... or perhaps not.... Keep those reviews coming! And yes, the chapter is short - not to worry, I'm already way ahead of where I'd planned to be by now, and more chapters (including longer ones) are on the way! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Blah, blah, blah..... Don't own anything LOTR, I still own all original characters. A reminder that this story does take place during the movie(s), so there are many scenarios that I use as basis for my own ideas. Any direct quotes and/or scenes that I use from the movies are the property of New Line Cinemas and LOTR.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After seeing to those in the caves, Alina and Eowyn went out to the courtyard of the Hornberg. Legolas spotted them, and waived to Alina to join him as he cleaned and sharpened his weapons. Alina excused herself from Eowyn, who watched her go to the elf, amused. 'There is definitely something going on between those two,' Eowyn thought.

"Where is your ever-present companion, the dwarf?" Alina asked, looking around.  
  
"Gimli decided that he wanted to inspect the craftsmanship of the walls. Dwarves are usually very skeptical of how others build their cities and homes." A look of fondness swept across his features.  
  
"Hopefully he will find everything to his liking." Alina said with a smile.  
  
Legolas laughed, "The one thing you should know about Gimli is that nothing is good enough for him! He always thinks he can improve upon anything!"  
  
"Ha maer lathar gladha, Legolas."6 She said, her smile even larger than before.  
  
His eyes were on hers, "The further we go on our journey, the more things I find that bring me joy in the gathering darkness."  
  
She blushed a little, and looked away.  
  
The moment was broken by shouts of men. Alina and Legolas both looked up, startled out of their reverie. So many of them were talking, Alina couldn't make out what they were saying. One voice broke through above the others. "It is Lord Aragorn! He's alive!"  
  
In an instant, Legolas was up, moving toward the crowd of people that were gathering. Alina followed, wanting to see this miracle for herself. Legolas met Aragorn as he strode toward the doors to the hall to see the king. Alina watched as Aragorn stopped suddenly, inches from Legolas.  
  
"Le ab-dollen."7 Legolas said. "You look terrible!" Alina stifled a giggle.  
  
Then, Legolas handed Lord Aragorn the pendant that had been snatched off of his neck by the warg rider.  
  
"Hannon le."8 Aragorn said, taking the pendant.  
  
Eowyn came over as Aragorn went into the hall.  
  
"Can you believe it!" Eowyn said to Alina. "He made it!"  
  
"He is blessed indeed to have been able to survive." Alina replied.  
  
Within moments, Legolas and Gimli were in the hall with Theoden, Aragorn and several of Theoden's captains. Alina got the feeling that something big was going to happen soon. Her fears were confirmed when the doors to the hall reopened, and the call was made for the preparations for the battle to begin.  
  
Alina went to the armory to get some chain mail.  
  
"You should be in the caves with the rest of the women."  
  
Alina spun around, eyes flashing. "How dare you, Gamling! You of all people! You know there is no way that you could keep me from fighting!"  
  
"He's right," Aragorn said from behind Gamling. "You are a most worthy fighter, Alina, but we can't protect you out there once the battle begins."  
  
"I do not ask for your protection, Lord Aragorn." She said hotly. "Nor do I ask for permission to fight. I will not begin to debate it. I will fight." With that, she turned and stalked away to get her sword.  
  
"She's a feisty one, isn't she?" Gimli said.  
  
"Yes, she is." Aragorn said with a look of concern to where Alina had just been. A knowing smile flitted across his lips. He knew well how hard it is to keep yourself from battle when you had lived your whole life out in the open wilderness. "I hope it doesn't get her into trouble."  
  
Outside, Alina's mind was wheeling. 'Just what did Gamling think he was doing to chide me for wanting to help in this fight? We are too few as it is!' She angrily shoved her sword into its sheath and bent to pick up her knives.  
  
"What are you doing?" Legolas asked. He knew full well what she was doing, and also knew that there was no way to stop her.  
  
"Exactly what it looks like, I'm preparing for those things to dare to attack us!" Alina said, her voice warning him not to press his luck and try to talk her out of it.  
  
"Alina, these are not everyday orcs and goblins. These are Uruk Hai. They are stronger and harder to kill than their smaller cousins. You place yourself in great danger."  
  
"I don't care what they are. They could be trolls, or wargs, or dragons, I would still fight them!"  
  
"There is nothing I can say to make you change your mind." Legolas said, "Just be careful. If you need help at any time, call for me. I will come."  
  
"And if you need my help at any time," she said defiantly with a sarcastic smile, "call for me."  
  
He couldn't help but to smile back. "I will."  
  
Legolas left to find Aragorn, who was still in the armory, inspecting the weapons with dismay.  
  
Alina continued to ready herself, feeling a little better since at least Legolas had not tried to dissuade her from her course. She sighed, looking out at the ravine floor. A few hours, and the enemy would be at their doorstep.  
  
A short time later, a strange horn sounded. Alina's memory went back to a time when she had heard that sound before. She couldn't quite grasp it. Instead, she turned, making it to the stairs just as Theoden started down them. Alina was close behind him, quickly descending the steep steps. Once at the bottom, she let out a small gasp. An army of elves had arrived, and were marching up the causeway and into the fortress. She stood, stunned, watching as the great host filled the entire area. They stopped, and their leader stepped forward, addressing the king.  
  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." The elf said proudly, "An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought, and died together." He paused and looked up to see Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli coming down the stairs. "We come now to honor that allegiance."  
  
Aragorn welcomed Haldir, for that was the elf's name. Then, when Legolas greeted Haldir, the host of elves suddenly turned their heads in recognition of Legolas, and then turned fully and presented arms in salute to the Prince.  
  
"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Haldir finished. He glanced around, his gaze falling on Alina. She looked away from his glance. It felt as though he could see into her, through her. She realized that it was a gift of the elves that did that to all upon whom they looked. Alina wondered if her gaze had the same effect on others, since she was half-elf.  
  
The call was made for the men to take their places along the wall and inside. Alina began to move, then noticed that Legolas and Haldir were having a quiet discussion. It became clear just what that discussion was about when they both looked over at her. Alina felt like she'd been caught evesdropping, though in truth she hadn't heard a word they were saying. She turned away and made her way to the place she had chosen to stand, thinking. 'When this is over, I will have to have my own discussion with Legolas about this!'  
  
Some hours later, they were still standing at the ready, and Alina heard a low rumble in the darkness. Another, louder rumble followed it, and Alina realized that the first sound she heard wasn't thunder, because it hadn't stopped. In fact, it seemed to be slowly getting louder. Lightning flashed. 'Great.' Alina thought, 'Just what we need!'  
  
Real thunder announced the arrival of a storm, and another bolt of lightning flashed through the sky. What Alina saw in that flash of light made her blood run cold. There was a sea of Uruk Hai coming at them, filling the entire mountain entrance to Helm's Deep. She looked down the line on the wall to where Legolas and Gimli stood. Legolas felt her eyes and tore his from the army that was advancing. He saw her fear, her doubt, but also her resolve to protect those in the caves at whatever cost. He nodded reassuringly, the promise he made earlier flowing between them. _If you need help, call for me_. Alina nodded back, and took a deep breath. 'I will' she thought silently to herself.

[Translations: 6 "It's good to hear you laugh, Legolas." 7 "You're late." 8 "Thank you."  
  
OK, so the reason for the 'R' rating did not come in Chapter 4, nor did it come in Chapter 5 – I was a little premature when I said that. However, I PROMISE it will be in Chapter 6. As we all know, the battle of Helm's Deep is very violent.... Let me know what you think so far..... 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Once again (and again and again...) I own nothing having to do with LOTR. I own Alina, any original characters/places. Phrases, scenes, etc taken directly from the movie are property of New Line Cinemas. Thanks for the reviews!

Kwannom: It wasn't that mean..... I've got lots more stuff coming that will put you on a "Yay!...Nooooo!...Yay!" roller coaster... Stay with me - I _may not_ dissappoint...

Barbara Marie: Thanks! Hopefully I won't have any that are too terribly lacking in good material! We're in it for the long haul, though...much more to come!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6  
  
The rain poured down, drenching all of the small force that intended to defend Helm's Deep. During the flashes of lightning, Alina could see the army or Uruk-hai coming closer and closer. With a howl from their leader, the creatures stopped, waiting to see who would make the first move. They began pounding their spears onto the ground, growling and howling, trying to intimidate their enemies. Alina drew her bow and fitted an arrow to the string, as did the rest of the archers near her. Suddenly, an arrow was loosed by one of the men, striking one of the creatures.  
  
"Dartho!"9 Aragorn yelled.  
  
The uruks were looking back and forth at each other as their companion fell to the ground. A horrible noise erupted from the massive army, sending chills down Alina's spine. The creatures began to charge forward.  
  
"Tangado a chadad!" 10  
  
The rest of the archers readied their bows. Alina heard Legolas telling his men to aim for the uruks' necks and underarms, as their armor was weak there.  
  
"Leithio I philinn!"11 Aragorn commanded.  
  
Alina fired hers off, killing one of the creatures, not flinching when one of the elven arrows whizzed by her ear. She quickly grabbed another arrow, and fired it off as well. Another perfect shot. Arrow after arrow was let loose, many of the Uruk-hai falling from the skilled aim of the archers. Not enough of them, though. Large arrows suddenly came back toward them, fired from crossbows from below. A man next to Alina was hit. She ducked as another barely missed her, then rose and quickly fired off two more shots.  
  
"Pendraith!"12 Aragorn warned.  
  
"Good!" Gimli yelled. Alina found herself smiling. The poor dwarf was probably feeling left out. Well, now he had a chance to play catch up.  
  
Another arrow flew past her from the ground, grazing her arm which, thankfully, was covered by her chain mail. Angry, she fired an arrow at the culprit. He dropped to the ground, dead. She saw another ladder being raised up against the wall, very near her. It was too late to do anything but sling her bow across her back and grab her sword from its sheath. She met the creature as it came over the wall, sword clanging against its makeshift axe. She swung around, catching the thing off guard as she slid her sword across its abdomen. Blood spilled everywhere.  
  
Alina turned again, barely in time to ward off a blow from another of the Uruk-hai. She gave a fierce war cry, and cut off its head. No time to think, she moved on instinct alone, battling one after the other of the disgusting creatures. Arrows continued to fly up at them from the ones still left on the ground. Men and elves were starting to fall victim to the onslaught. Alina saw another uruk coming at her, and quickly put it out of its misery, the thick foul smelling blood spattering her face. She wiped at it, succeeding only in smearing it more. She heard Gimli, not so far away, yelling.  
  
"Legolas! Two already!"  
  
"I'm on seventeen!" came the elf's reply.  
  
'Not bad,' Alina thought to herself, 'between my arrows and my sword, I have eighteen.' She dodged a blow from another uruk, swinging her sword. "Nineteen!" she and Legolas said at the same time.  
  
She was driven back a few feet by an overly large uruk, and tripped over the body of one of her fallen comrades. She rolled, the creature's axe scraping her mail-clad shoulder. The tip of the pointed end managed to pierce her armor, cutting her. Alina let out another yell as she quickly got to her feet, and her sword went into the opening in its helmet. The uruk screamed and sank to the stone below it. She pulled her sword out, fending off another attack. This one met the same fate as his friends. Alina took a second to look at her shoulder. There was blood, but it wasn't affecting the use of her arm too much. She cursed and went after yet another of the beasts. She glanced toward Legolas and Gimli, who were still shouting out the number they had slain with each kill.  
  
The moment's hesitation was a mistake on Alina's part. An uruk swung a mallet, striking her left arm. Alina screamed in pain, swinging at the cause of her distress with her good arm. Her sword connected yet again, and the creature was no longer a threat to anyone. Holding her injured arm close to her body, Alina pressed on, not willing to let one injury keep her from killing more of the uruks.  
  
Haldir saw her, and forced his way toward her.  
  
"Sut um I naeg?"13 he said, felling another uruk. He looked back at her face, now pale with the pain.  
  
"Amin cuino." 14 She said, stopping another in its tracks.  
  
Haldir nodded, moving to her side to continue the fight. Alina also fought on, slaying three more uruks. Some of the men managed to push down one of the ladders, crushing many uruk in the process. Moments later, another ladder took its place. A cry from Aragorn brought their attention to a group of uruks making their way up the causeway, shields above their heads to stop the onslaught of arrows and stones that rained down at them. Without thinking, Alina sheathed her sword, taking up her bow in her right hand. The pain ripped through her left arm as she stretched it out to hold the shaft of the bow, right arm reaching back up for an arrow. Alina clenched her teeth against the scream that threatened to come forth, instead taking out all of her pain on the creatures below. Arrow after arrow she shot, her aim not as accurate with her injured arm. Haldir continued to fight off those who tried to get near to stop her. Several of her shots hit their mark. Alina took a sharp breath as she saw them coming at the gates with a large tree trunk, intending to break them down. She continued firing, much to the protesting of her injury. She could not let them near.  
  
Haldir had been forced away from her, but others with swords drawn were defending her from attack as her arrows whined in the air. One of the creatures fired back, the arrow glancing off of her helmet. She turned quickly and killed the arrogant creature. Had its aim been any better.... She couldn't think of that now, and continued shooting. A frantic cry came from the other end of the wall. Alina looked down, and saw what Aragorn was shouting about. One of the uruk was carrying a flame, running at the wall right where the culvert was. Alina started, realizing that she wasn't far from the opening in the wall. Legolas was shooting at it, and struck it several times, but the creature kept coming. Alina began to back away, not sure what was going to happen.  
  
A sudden explosion rocked the wall, and Alina was thrown back several feet, crashing down onto the stone walk near Haldir. Large rocks and stones were hurled in the air, dust flying. Haldir bent down and helped her up, his eyes on the hole that had been created in the wall. What happened to the men who were there? Where was Aragorn? Alina stumbled, still in shock from being thown so far in the blast. Water was rushing through the opening, and quickly subsided.  
  
.........  
  
Eowyn jumped at the thunderous noise above them. Until this point, she had been trying to keep so many people calm, she did not realize that Alina was not in the caves with them. Her heart pounded harder as she realized where her friend was.  
  
.........  
  
"Brace the gate!" Theoden shouted as the uruks slammed into the doors.  
  
Alina looked to Haldir, nodding that she was able to stand. Her eyes then went to where Legolas was fighting. He had seen her get thrown in the explosion, and worry clouded his features. She sent him a look that said she was alright, and quickly turned around when she saw his eyes shift to something behind her. Alina grabbed for her knives with sudden speed, slashing the uruk's throat and chest at the same time. She dodged it as it fell. When she looked back, Legolas was using his shield to slide down the steps. She marveled for a second, then had to fend off another uruk. An arrow bouced off the stone next to her feet, another grazed her cheek, drawing blood. She let out another curse, this one worse than the last, and took vengeance on the nearest uruk. Haldir almost seemed to be enjoying himself  
  
"Fall back! Fall back to the Keep!" It was the worst thing for her to hear. Every fiber in her being screamed against it.  
  
"Haldir!" Aragorn yelled, "Nan Barad!"15  
  
Haldir nodded, acknowledging the command. "Alina, tula sinome!"16  
  
Alina tried to call a warning, but it was too late. One uruk came at him, another right behind. The first fell to Haldir's blow, but the second one got its weapon under him, driving it into his midsection.  
  
"Haldir! No!" Alina screamed, rushing towards him. She was delayed by an uruk, her eyes never leaving Haldir as he stood dazed and bleeding, and she killed the creature near her.  
  
"No!" She screamed again as one of the beasts went up behind Haldir and placed its axe in his back. She surged forward, cutting off its head as Haldir sank to his knees, gasping.  
  
"Haldir!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. She knelt in front of him.  
  
"Lirimaer, cuina ile mandah."17 He whispered between weakening breaths. She sobbed as Aragorn came up behind Haldir and caught him in his arms. Aragorn was nearly overcome at grief at the loss of his friend. He looked at Alina, who still had tears escaping from her eyes. He saw a rage there that he had not seen in any woman's face before.  
  
Alina rose, shrieking, and killed three uruks in a row. Aragorn rose, fighting off another uruk that charged at her. He grabbed her before she could continue on with her blind swings and hurt one of their own.  
  
"We must get to the Keep!" He said, pulling her back.  
  
"No!" She yelled, trying to pull out of his grasp. "No!"  
  
Aragorn gripped her harder, and she let out a small yelp. He quickly loosened his grip, but continued pulling her in to the safety of the inner walls.  
  
"Gamling!" he yelled to the captain, "Take her! Get her to safety!"  
  
Alina continued to protest as Gamling led her further into the keep. Aragorn turned and went back, knocking one of the ladders down and riding it to the ground.  
  
"Stay here!" Gamling said, leaving her near the inner ramp which went up to the wall. Alina stood a second, then turned and ran up the ramp, needing to let loose her anger and hatred for the creatures who had slain Haldir, who had been defending her after she was injured.  
  
Alina heard Legolas call Aragorn, and saw him throw a rope over the wall. She rushed to his side, attempting to help pull Aragorn and Gimli to safety with only one arm. He looked back at her for a second, questioning her, then resumed pulling on the rope, hoisting Aragorn over the edge of the wall, then Gimli. Once on his feet, Aragorn saw her; in his eyes was a look of mixed disapproval and gratitude. They ran to the gates of the hall, along with what was left of their men. When everyone was inside, the doors were shored up.  
  
Aragorn and Theoden were arguing, then Theoden agreed to ride out with the heir of Elendil. Alina went for a horse, intending to go with them, but couldn't pull herself up.  
  
"Alina, you must stay here." Legolas said, mounting his own horse. "You can't ride with you're arm so injured. Besides, there will be need of you here if any of the Uruk-hai get passed us."  
  
Alina nodded, her pride hurt for not being able to ride because of her arm. She stepped back, her eyes going to the doors, which were just breeched by the uruks. 'One last time' she thought to her complaining arm. 'This one last time, help me defend these people.' She picked up her bow, wheeled, and sent arrows flying towards the doors, killing several of the uruks. The horsemen rode through the doors, trampling any uruks that got in their way, slaying many as the continued down and then out the main gate and down the causeway.  
  
A few of the uruks did manage to stay out of range of the riders, and came surging through the door. Alina and the few men that were left killed them swiftly, and Alina moved toward the sunlight that was beginning to shine into the ravine. She stepped out, slaying another creature, and made her way down the ramps, killing any uruk that was still moving. Tears once again stained her cheeks, both from physical and emotional pain. Rounding a corner, Alina came across another, rather large uruk. She was surprised to find that this one seemed rather intelligent. It stared at her with menacing eyes, growling as it began to circle her. It had noticed that she kept her left arm close to her – a sign of weakness.  
  
She eyed it carefully, watching for any sign of attack, trying to plan her actions. The uruk charged her suddenly, and she dove to her right, rolling with her sword drawn, and leapt back to her feet. The creature howled at her, and charged again. Alina moved a little too slowly, and it caught her left arm with the blunt side of its weapon. She cried out in pain, slashing at it with her sword. She managed to wound it, but did not slow down its assault. It came at her a third time, and she ducked the swing of its axe. She wasn't prepared for it to swing its other arm at her, and its fist slammed into her helmet. Alina fell to the ground, stunned, her helmet rolling away. The wound on her cheek reopened, and began bleeding again. Her eyes rolled, then focused on the creature above her, which was heaving its axe above its head, about to let it fall right on her. She rolled to her right, pushing her self up with her good arm, and grabbing her knife from the sheath on her leg. As she moved, she dove under the creature, rolling between its legs. The knife impaled itself into the uruk's leg, and it shrieked, turning around. She watched in horror as the beast pulled her knife out of its limb, growling. It came at her again, wielding her own knife and its axe, limping a little. She backed up, thinking of a way to get her sword back, which was now on the ground on the other side of this monster. Again she dropped to the ground, attempting to escape the creature's lunge. She felt a blistering pain as her own knife sliced across her leg, just above her knee. Crawling, she went for her sword, and reached it just as the uruk's axe fell again. She managed to deflect the blow, and struggled to crawl away in the seconds it took for the creature to regroup.  
  
Another searing pain ripped through her right side as the uruk's axe caught her off guard. Fortunately for her, the thing was tiring, still nursing the dripping wound in its leg. The axe didn't get deep enough to reach any organs or bone, but that didn't help the pain much. Alina screamed, rolling onto her left side and thrusting her sword upwards at the beast. She heard a sickening sound as the blade went straight through its stomach. It lurched backward, drawing her up with the force of its retreat, and she used the last of her strength to pull her sword out and behead the uruk.  
  
Collapsing to the ground, Alina swore she heard hoofbeats, hundreds of them. She lay there for a while, pain coursing through her, and darkness threatened to overcome her. She forced herself to a crawl, hoping that someone would see her.  
  
"Final count, forty-two." She heard a familiar voice say proudly after what seemed like an eternity of struggling to remain concious and keep moving.  
  
"Very impressive. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three." Alina heard the thwack of an arrow.  
  
"Forty-three." Legolas said, the corners of his mouth working as he fought back a laugh.  
  
"That one was already dead!" Gimli yelled.  
  
"It was twitching." Legolas said innocently.  
  
"That's because my axe is embedded in its spine!" the dwarf retorted pulling on the handle and making the limbs twitch more.  
  
"Forty-three is a very worthy number, my lords, however, I myself have a final count of fifty-one." Alina stated weakly, wincing as she pulled herself up onto her knees, using her sword as a brace.  
  
Legolas' smile fell immediately upon seeing her so badly injured. He ran to her and caught her as she fell forward, her body not taking any more of this punishment. Legolas picked her up, carrying her towards the keep. She groaned as the pain overtook her and she lost conciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
[Translations: 9 "Hold!" 10 "Prepare to fire!" 11 "Release arrows!" 12 "Ladders!" 13 "How bad is the wound?" 14 "I'll live." 15 "To the Keep!" 16 "Come on!" 17 "Fair one, live your destiny."  
  
That's it for Chapter 6. Hope you liked it. It was much longer than other chapters, but, once again, I couldn't bear to break it up. R&R.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: Same as usual... I own no LOTR characters, places, etc.

Soccer-bitch and Barbara-Marie: Big thanks for the reviews!!! [does a happy dance]

Everyone who is reading and not reviewing - you'll get smiles and hugs if you do! Well, alright, maybe that's not that enticing, but it'll make me happy, and I'll be more inclined to write faster!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

"Make way!" Legolas shouted as he entered the hall of Helmhammer with Alina in his arms. He carried her to a cot that was being set up, gently placing her still form on it. People gathered around, murmuring to each other.

"Back away! Give us room!" Aragorn said. His command was instantly obeyed, the circle around them widening.

"How bad is it, Legolas?" he asked the elf who was still examining Alina's wounds. Eowyn, Eomer, and Theoden made their way through the crowd.

"No!" Eomer whispered, coming forward and taking her hand. His mind went back to the day he found her stumbling in the hills. This time was much worse.

"The least of her injuries are bruises, minor cuts." Legolas said, his voice betraying his attempt to hide his concern, "Her left arm is broken – it will have to be reset, but she may lose the use of it. The wound on her leg, though deep, worries me less than this one here..." He moved to the side, exposing the deep gash along her right side, which was bleeding again.

Eowyn gasped, held back from rushing to her friend's side by her uncle. "Will she live?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"We can close the wounds, keep them clean, and just watch for infection. The rest will be up to Alina." Legolas said quietly. "Let us hope the great strength she showed during the battle holds out."

Eomer looked up at Aragorn, then Legolas, and finally Theoden, pain and accusations in his eyes. "Why did you allow her to fight?"

"Eomer, you know as well as any of us, Alina is more stubborn than your sister. No one could have prevented her from joining the battle." Theoden said, trying to calm his nephew. Eomer looked back to Alina. In his heart, he knew this to be true, but he still couldn't help thinking that maybe....

"Take her to my quarters. You may clean and dress her wounds there." Theoden said, pointing to the hallway that led to his rooms.

"Fetch some water!" Legolas said to no one in particular as he once more lifted Alina up, being careful to not disturb any of her wounds. Eowyn went to get the water, Aragorn and Eomer following Legolas to offer any assistance they could.

In the king's chambers, Legolas laid Alina on the bed, gently removing the remnants of her chain mail. "We will need clean linens. I doubt they have any healing herbs here which we could use." Eomer went to the chest in the corner, pulling out a sheet and beginning to tear pieces to use. Aragorn helped Legolas to lift her tunic to just above the gaping wound on her side. Eomer paused, looking again at the vicious hole.

Eowyn came then, bearing a rather large bucket of water.

"Here." Aragorn said, taking the container from her. She stepped back, observing.

Aragorn was holding Alina's shoulder down as Legolas reset the broken bone in her arm. They knew that she wouldn't wake, but her nerves might react to the jolt. In her incapacitated state, Alina moaned slightly when the bone was rebroken and set right. Eowyn flinched at the sound. Eomer looked to Alina's eyes, searching for any sign of her awakening as the arm was placed in a splint and bound.

"What else may I do to aid you?" she questioned as Eomer went to the bedside and soaked a large square of the torn fabric in the water.

"You have done more than enough, sister." Eomer said to her. "Thank you." He began dabbing gently at the blood on Alina's torso.

"I warned her not to fight." Aragorn said softly, pulling Alina's boots off of her and raising the legging to start cleaning the cut on her leg. Eomer looked to Aragorn, then back to the wound he was cleaning. Legolas was working on the cuts on her cheek and shoulder, reciting a healing spell in his native tongue.

They made quick work of cleaning and dressing the wounds, then placed a light blanket over her and let her rest. Eowyn assured them that she would stay with Alina for the first while, and would call them if there was any change. Aragorn and Legolas left to inform the king as to Alina's status, knowing there was nothing more that could be done now. Eomer hesitated, reluctant to leave Alina's side.

"Go, Eomer, there is ought you can do. I will watch over her. Go take some rest." Eowyn said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and embracing him.

"I will come later to relieve you of your watch." He said, leaving the room.

Eowyn turned back to Alina, and seated herself in a chair near the bed. "Come, my friend, you must win this battle as well." She said to the deathly still room.

A couple hours later, Eomer returned as promised. Eowyn left him there with Alina, feeling pity for her brother's sorrow and her friend's pain. Before closing the door, she looked back to the bed where Alina lay. It was just as it had been all those years ago. She hoped the outcome would be the same.

......................

Eomer sat by Alina's bedside through most of the night, worrying. Tomorrow would be another trial for his beloved Alina, as she was to travel with the villagers back to Edoras. He was going to ride with his uncle and Gandalf to Isengard, leaving Alina in Eowyn's care again for the journey. His eyes went to Alina's face, still bruised, the cut on her cheek not looking so angry as it had earlier in the day. He brushed a stray hair from her face, willing her to wake and be well. She made no move, save for her now shallow, even breathing.

He stood, pacing back and forth, trying to stop the new surge of rage that coursed through him. 'Curse those vile creatures!' he thought, 'Woe unto any that should cross my path! Her suffering will be but a mild sting compared to the agony I will bring to them!' He let out a gutteral cry, pounding his fist into the stone wall.

Alina whimpered, immediately drawing his attention, all thoughts of revenge fleeing his mind as he strode back to her side, grasping for her hand. It was warmer now than before, but not in fever. Hope filled his heart as he looked down at her. She was fighting within, and seemed to be winning!

"Come back to me, Alina!" he said softly, hoping she would hear him. This time, her eyes fluttered open for a second, glazed and unfocused. Then she was gone again, lost in the darkness that held her captive.

........................

_Pain seared through her entire being. She tried to cry out, but barely made a sound. 'Help!' she cried again. She heard a voice, soft and melodic, 'Come back to me....' Struggling to make contact, she wrested with herself, trying to wake up. She saw a small light, and pushed her way towards it. It began to fill the void around her, and she saw a blurred image of someone – a man? – standing over her, his brow furrowed with concern, blonde hair resting on his shoulders. Then the light faded, and she was left with nothing but blackness surrounding her._

.........................

"Has she awakened?" a voice said from behind Eomer minutes later. He started, for he had not heard the doors open.

"Only for a moment, then she fell back to her dream state again." Eomer responded, looking to Legolas, who still stood in the doorway. He released Alina's hand, placing back on the bed next to her.

Legolas came forward, inspecting the dressings on her injuries once more. He placed a hand on her head, checking for signs of a fever. "Her body seems to be handling this very well." He stated simply. "I will take the next watch so that you may eat and take some rest." Eomer looked at him as if to reject the idea of leaving Alina.

"You will need your strength, Eomer, son of Eomen, for tomorrow, we ride to Isengard, and then return to Edoras." Eomer realized that Legolas wasn't simply concerned for his well being, but that he also wanted to be alone with Alina. Apparently, elves were only good at hiding their thoughts and feelings in matters that did not directly concern their hearts. He wondered what had happened in the time that he was away. Eomer looked back to Alina, and nodded.

"You are right, Master Elf, I am in need of some food. I will leave her to your keeping, then." He left, new worries in his mind. It was clear to him that the elf was very fond of Alina, not much of a surprise since most people who knew her were. There was something else, though. He shook the thought from his mind as he came to his sister and uncle.

"There has been no change in her condition, though she did awaken for a very short time, only to fall unconscious again." He reported, looking around, and noticing that light was beginning to creep over the mountains.

Eowyn's face fell slightly at that. "Who is with her now?"

"Legolas has taken watch over her until we are to leave. She will be in your hands for the return to the city."

Eowyn nodded. She knew that her brother had always harbored a love for her friend, and now saw the fear that he may have lost her to another in his absence as it washed over his features, then vanished as he brushed it aside in his mind.

"Come, eat something and get a few hours sleep. We wish to leave before noon." Theoden said, leading him to a table with some rations on it.

..................................

"Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad."18 Legolas commanded gently.

Legolas waited a minute, hoping for a sign that Alina had heard him. He walked to the chair and sat, watching.

.....................

_White light glowed again, softly at first, then brighter as the words echoed around her. Alina fought to get to the source, her legs feeling as though stuck to the knees in mud. Slowly, she made her way forward, the light growing brighter. Pain swelled in her as the light became more intense._

....................

Alina's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned in agony. Legolas sprang up from his seat, taking hold of her hand. She turned her head towards him with great effort.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Legolas helped her to raise herself so that she could drink some water.

"You are still in Helm's Deep, in the king's quarters. You were unconscious for most of the night." He answered, taking the cup from her when she had drank her fill.

The door opened, and Eowyn peered into the room. "You're awake!" she said, hurrying to the bed to hug Alina. "We were very worried." Alina smiled slightly, though her friend seemed to momentarily forget about the injuries as she hugged her tightly.

The room suddenly seemed crowded as Alina realized that Aragorn, Gimli, Theoden and Gandalf had all joined them.

"You took quite a beating," Aragorn said, "You are very lucky to have survived."

"I had the best doctors." Alina said, offering a smile as she looked at both Aragorn and Legolas.

Eomer paused just inside the doorway, amazed to see that Alina was awake and speaking. She laughed as the dwarf spoke.

"We left a couple of 'em for you," he said, speaking of the Uruk-hai, "We thought you'd like to have another go at it." A smile tugged at his mouth.

"It is good to have you back." Theoden said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Eomer!" Alina said upon catching sight of him, "You've returned!"

Eomer nodded, stepping forward and taking her hand as he followed his uncle's example, kissing her forehead lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was trampled by a couple dozen trolls, but otherwise...." She offered a weak smile, weariness beginning to overtake her again.

"Come, let us leave her to rest before the journey back to Edoras." Aragorn said, "We leave for Isengard within the hour."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translation: 18 "Hear my voice. Come back to the light."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as usual... I own no LOTR characters, places, etc. I now own Breda.

Barbara-Marie: THANKS! Glad to know you're having the same issues I have while writing this! (I wasn't kidding when I said I haven't decided how it will end!) I've been writing furiously, many chapters are coming....just need to find the time to proof and post... Thanks again!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

Alina awoke in her own room; she had slept the whole way back from Helm's Deep on the litter. Eowyn was beside her, asleep in a chair. Alina tried to sit up, choking back a cry when she put weight on her broken arm. 'Idiot!' she thought to herself, shifting to use her other arm. The cut on her shoulder ached, but nothing more than that. Pain seared through her side where her wound was still fresh, and a gasp escaped from her lips.

Eowyn stirred, then bolted upright when she saw Alina sitting on the side of the bed.

"'Leena, you're not ready for this yet! That wound still needs more time! It has only been two days!" she cried, rushing over to her friend, trying to make her lay back down.

"I've had enough rest, I need to walk, move, anything but just lay there!" Alina said, frustrated. A twinge of pain in her cheek where she had been cut.

"I can see you're feeling more like yourself, no sense trying to argue with you." Eowyn laughed, glad to see that Alina was doing much better already. "Just be careful not to reopen it!" She left the last part of her thought off, knowing that if she would have said it, Alina would have risen to the challenge and stood just to prove a point.

Alina grimaced as she pulled up the shift that she had been placed into, inspecting the dressings on the large cut. There was no fresh blood on them, that was a good sign – but Eowyn was right, better not to try to do too much.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"'Tis not yet noon." Eowyn replied, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" Alina said, now looking at the dressings on her leg and the bruises that covered her body. "Ugh! I look horrible!"

"Your enemies looked much worse when you were through with them!" Eowyn said, going to the door and instructing one of the servants to bring some food for Alina. She came back and sat on the bed. "Do you remember anything from that night?"

Alina thought for a moment, then said, "I remember the explosion, men and elves and rock flying everywhere. I was thrown, but not very far..." her eyes widened as she remembered Haldir, "Oh, 'Wyn!"she cried, "He was trying to protect me! Haldir – he..." she faltered, sobbing, "I tried to get to him..." Her tears overtook her, and she sat, crying, as Eowyn folder her arms around her.

"Shhhh. It's alright. I'm sure you did all that you could." She whispered.

There was a knock at the door, and Alina struggled to control her tears as the servant entered the room carrying a tray. The girl stopped, unsure of what to do. Eowyn went and took the tray, dismissing her.

"Here, eat, it will help you recover your strength." Eowyn said quietly.

Alina took a piece of fruit, still shaking from her grief at not being able to save the noble elf who had so willingly given his life. She ate a little, feeling better, and laid back against the pillows.

"Shall I leave you to rest?" Eowyn asked, seeing that her friend was becoming tired again.

"No, please, stay." Alina said, tears threatening again. "I need to tell you something – something I have kept from you for many years." Eowyn looked at her, curious. "I am not what you think I am, 'Wyn." She looked to Eowyn's face, searching, "I am a half breed. I have the blood of men and also the blood of elves flowing through me."

Eowyn smiled, relieved, "Is that all? I already knew this." Her eyes held compassion. Of course she had known, ever since the first day Alina had come to Edoras.

"You knew?" Alina was startled, and almost ashamed that she had held this 'secret' and Eowyn knew all along. "When did you find out?"

"That first day, when my brother brought you to us, I helped to clean your wounds and place you in fresh clothing." Eowyn looked at her sheepishly, "I washed your hair..."

Alina's hand went to her ear, "And all this time...."

"I didn't want to say anything, because I saw how uncomfortable you were whenever anyone went near your head, and you never mentioned it. I assumed you would tell me when you were ready. I just never thought it would take nine years and you almost dying to say it."

"Does Eomer know?" Alina thought back to that night before he was banished from the kingdom.

"No. Not unless he figured it out on his own." Eowyn said, "A secret among women is theirs to keep, not even blood can gain access to that locked chamber!"

Alina sighed, "I should tell him."

"That decision is yours to make." Eowyn replied, sensing that there was more to that statement. "'Leena?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing, nevermind." Eowyn looked down, "You should rest."

"What will you do?"

Eowyn looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment, then said, "There is much for me to do, my uncle is holding a feast tonight in celebration of our victory."

Alina nodded, sleep taking her again, "I will attend." She yawned, eyes drifting closed. She was asleep before Eowyn could respond. Eowyn sighed, closing the door behind her as she went to help with the preparations.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trumpets sounded, signaling the return of Theoden, and those who had gone with him to Isengard. Eowyn went out to greet them as they dismounted.

"How is she?" Eomer asked as they entered the great hall, already filling with tables.

"Right now, she is sleeping, but she seems to be getting better every hour. She even sat up for a while today."

"Sat up!? The wound on her side is barely closed!" Eomer was slightly alarmed, fearing for Alina's health.

"Alina knows the limits of her own body. She would not have done that if she did not feel capable." Legolas said from behind them. He too was surprised by the fact that she seemed to be progressing so quickly.

"I will go to her." Eomer said, taking his leave and making his way to her chamber. He knocked softly, and opened the door. She was still sleeping, her head turned to the side, right hand curled next to her face. She looked so fragile to him, so small. He felt the urge to protect her rise up from within, as it had before. He watched her sleep for a while longer, keeping vigil as he had done those first few months.

ooooooooooooooooooo

_The goblin came at her, rusty dagger raised to strike. She turned, the blade cutting her bonds and barely missing her hands. As she wheeled around, the goblin morphed into a larger, more powerful version of itself. It advanced upon her, a well aimed blow catching her arm, as a sickening crack reverberated through her. The image shifted again, and now it was Haldir who knelt before her, his face ashen as he slipped into death's welcoming arms. She cried out his name – it wasn't right that he should die here like this._

"_Cuina ile mandah..."_

ooooooooooooooo

Alina opened her eyes, the last words of Haldir haunting her. What did he mean? The door opened, and Eowyn came in to check on Alina. She was dressed in one of her finer gowns, ready for the celebration.

"How are you?" Eowyn asked.

"Better. Is it time?"

"Time for what?" Eowyn responded, trying to sound innocent.

"'Wyn! Is it time for the feast?" Alina's eyes began to flash as her temper flared.

"Soon." Eowyn said, looking down, "I don't think it is a good idea that you attend, you are still very weak...." She looked back to Alina's face, which was now set in a determined, if not even defiant, expression. "I am not the only one who feels this way."

Alina took a deep breath, moving the blankets off of her legs. Eowyn watched as her friend sat up, clenching her teeth against her body's protests, and placed her feet on the wooden floor.

"Alina-" Eowyn started toward her.

"Don't! Not one word!" She gingerly pushed herself up, putting most of her weight on her uninjured leg. Slowly, tentatively, she took a step, wincing as her hurt leg flared with renewed pain. She continued, one step after the other, to the window and back to the bed. The pain was less now. She sat on the bed.

"I need a gown." She stated matter-of-factly.

"'Leena, are you sure?" Eowyn could not hide her surprise at what she had just seen. Surely it was too soon...

"If I can not have a gown, I will either go in what I have on," Eowyn's mouth gaped as Alina gestured to the thin cotton nightdress, "or I will go in my tunic."

"But, the tunic – it is covered in..." she stopped.

"Blood? Then so I shall be."

"I have a new one being made, but it is not ready."

"Then chemise it is." Alina rose from the bed.

"No! Wait here, I'll get a gown!" Eowyn hurried out of the room, laughing.

'We shall see who should not attend the feast!' Alina thought to herself, though she knew she would probably have to retire early. She rose and walked to the window again, inhaling sharply as she put a little too much weight on her leg. They didn't expect her to show, let alone on her own two feet. Her stubbornness got the better of her.

"You're in luck!" Eowyn said, coming back into the room with a servant girl behind her. In her hands, she carried a bundle, tied with a very pretty ribbon.

"What's this? I thought you were getting a gown." Alina looked mildly annoyed, but more confused.

"Look!" The servant set the bundle on the bed, and stepped back.

"Breda, stay here, you are to help Alina with her hair when she is ready." The girl stood, waiting.

Alina went back to the bed, limping, and gently pulled the bow open. She parted the folds of the covering, and gasped. Her eyes went to Eowyn, who was wearing a large smile. Inside the bundle was a beautiful gown, pale gray with silver threads woven through, making the fabric look as though it was made of silver. The neck was lined with silver and gold trim. Alina lifted the dress up, admiring it.

"Let's hold it up and see how the length is." Eowyn said.

"'Wyn, I can't wear this."

"Of course you can! Look, the length is perfect!" Eowyn moved to the sid so that Alina could see in the mirror. A small gasp escaped her as she looked at herself.

"Eowyn, really, I can't wear this. It's much to...I don't know. It's just too much." Alina began to put the gown down.

""Leena, it's yours. I had it made for you before we left Edoras. I thought it wasn't finished yet, but the clothier told me today that it was finished the night before we went to Helm's Deep. Please, wear it." Alina looked at her, stunned.

"For me? 'Wyn, I don't know what to say." Tears filled her eyes, and she quickly made a remark to hide them. "You know I don't like dresses."

"I already thought of that. Look, you can still wear your sword on the belt that was made, and among the folds..."she pulled at the yards of material along the side of the dress, "you can access your knives, should you choose to wear them." She showed Alina the slits that were hidden by the many gathers in the skirt.

"You certainly did think of everything." Alina smiled, "Alright, lets get this dress on. Oh, and I don't want to let anyone know that I intend to be at the feast. Element of surprise, you know!"

Eowyn laughed, helping Alina to put the gown on. The bodice was a little more loose than Eowyn's bodice on the other dress had been, just enough to not make her feel strangled by the fabric. The neckline, however, was slightly lower than the other had been. Alina wasn't sure she was comfortable exposing that much skin. Eowyn saw her expression and laughed again.

"It's not that much lower!" she said. "Now, I must go to the hall. The celebration is about to begin. I promise, I will tell no one our secret." She hugged Alina gently, and exited the room.

Alina stared in the mirror at her reflection, still not able to take in the sight. The dress was perfect. The light color made her already dark hair seem even more so, the gold and silver in the trim enhanced the golden flecks in her eyes.

"My lady, are you ready to dress your hair?" the servant girl asked.

Alina had forgotten she was still there. "Yes. Come, I will show you what I want to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as usual... I own no LOTR characters, places, etc.

Soccerbitch: Nice to have you back! Thanks for the review!

My apologies on some of the formatting....FF not allowing me to use previous methods...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9

The hall was quiet as Theoden began his toast to those wounded or fallen in battle. Alina took a deep breath, steeling herself against the discomfort that was to come. As the king was about to finish the toast, Alina interjected from the rear of the hall, still out of sight.

"May they never fear to continue to defend our king, and may they find peace in death!" her voice rang throughout the cavernous room. Everyone turned to see where the voice had come from , and a whisper went through the crowded hall as she stepped forward into the light, her goblet raised in salute, a small smile on her lips. Audible gasps and mumbled phrases of astonishment rose around her as she began to slowly walk forward, attempting not to reveal the pain that still coursed through her leg and side.

"Well said!" Theoden praised her with a large smile, raising his glass higher before drinking. Alina looked around her as everyone drank, noticing that both Eomer and Legolas had begun to move toward her, Legolas through the mass of tables, and Eomer down the center aisle. Both had a look of concern and exasperation on their faces.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Eomer's expression changed slighty as he realized why she looked so different, other than the fact that she was wearing a dress for the first time he could remember. Her hair, always done low and covering her ears, was now higher, in an elaborate design, exposing the pointed tips as tendrils floated around her face and neck. She was even more beautiful to him now. He had always known that there was something different about her, but this....this was not what he had thought her secret had been. His breath froze in his chest as her eyes met his...

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas was pleased to see that Alina had decided to let go of her doubts and acknowledge her lineage. Her smile when she looked to him as he came toward her stirred his heart.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Aragorn was at the front of the hall with Gimli and Gandalf, a look of pride and concern on his features. Gandalf smiled, glad to see that she was no longer afraid to reveal herself, curious as to what brought about the change so suddenly.

Legolas and Eomer reached her at the same time, both looking at her for a moment before taking an arm and leading her to the front of the hall, and helping her into a seat of honor near at the king's table. Neither said a word, but both could feel her tension as she walked, being careful not to put too much pressure on her leg, but also a little worried at what the change in her appearance would bring.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Aragorn asked softly from beside her, referring to both being out of bed so soon and displaying her elven heritage after keeping it hidden for so long.

"Absolutely." She replied sweetly.

Eomer was still watching her, fascinated, and Alina blushed under his gaze.

Legolas saw this, and felt something he had not for a very long time – jealousy. He quickly tempered it, telling himself that he should not have been surprised by this, as Eomer and Alina had known each other for a long time. He also knew that if Alina returned any of Eomer's feelings, he had no right to place it asunder for his own wants. 'But does she feel the same for Eomer? Or, is it possible that she could have those feelings for me, as I think I have seen in her eyes before?' he thought.

He was roused from his thoughts by a well placed jab from Gimli. "Looks like you have some competition." He teased under his breath.

Legolas looked down at him, annoyed. "Do not presume to know my inner thoughts, dwarf! Neither should you make an enemy of one who is not!" he said low enough for only the dwarf to hear.

Gimli gave his friend a look that told him that he need not speak of his thoughts, for the dwarf had known him long enough now to be able to surmise what the elf was feeling much of the time. This was easier for him to see, as it was difficult for Legolas to keep his emotions veiled when he was near the girl. "If you do not look at it as such, you may never win her."

Legolas' expression softened as he gave in, embarrassed by his lack of control of his emotions. He smiled at his friend apologetically, and looked back to Alina, who was now watching them with an amused expression.

Alina had seen the exchange between the elf and the dwarf, and how Legolas' normally pale face showed a hint of pink as the dwarf's comment clearly struck a note deep within him. It was her turn to be slightly embarrassed as Legolas caught her staring. She faltered for a second, her eyelids fluttering as she looked away, taking a small sip of her wine.

Eowyn came to her then, her eyes alight. "Come with me, I need to speak to you." Alina rose slowly, the slight grimace she made not lost on those who happened to be watching her. Eowyn led her to an empty corner at the side of the room and turned, taking up her hand.

"What is the matter?" Alina asked, noting that the strange light that in Eowyn's eyes was still there, but slightly diminished.

"Nothing is the matter. I have my own thoughts, which I will keep for now, but I wanted to make sure you are alright. I did not want to ask in front of everyone, I know that you are still in much pain. Are you alright? Has the pain lessened?" Eowyn's brow drew together in concern.

"No, the pain has not lessened, nor has it gotten worse. Thank you for asking." Alina was perturbed that this was why her friend brought her to this spot.

"You will take your leave if it does?" Eowyn asked gently, not wanting to upset her friend.

"Yes. I promise." Alina gave Eowyn a small hug and a smile.

Eowyn looked around the hall, her eyes settling on Aragorn, her cheeks flushing. "Good."

"You like him, don't you?" Alina asked.

"I do." Eowyn admitted.

"It's not that hard for anyone to see." Alina said. "Have you spoken to him?"

"Not directly. It is hard for me to tell if I should. The pendant he wears was given to him by an elf-woman, he says she sails for the Undying Lands." She turned to Alina, changing the subject slightly, "And as for things which are easily seen, you seem to have found youself two suitors eager to vie for your attention." A smile played at the corners of her mouth as Alina stepped back a little.

"I don't know what you mean." She said, now her face went red.

"'Leena, it has been very obvious for some time that my brother is quite taken with you." She looked for any reaction in Alina's eyes, getting none, she continued, "And it would seem that Prince Legolas suffers from the same affliction. Tell me," her voice lowered even more, "Have you truly not noticed?"

Alina sighed, not liking the direction that this conversation seemed to be heading. "Of course I have noticed, it's just..." she paused, looking for the right words, coming up blank.

"You feel something for each of them?" Eowyn finished for her.

Alina looked up sharply, confusion and a strange ache written on her face. "Yes." She whispered, barely audible.

"It is not surprising that you, being half-elf and half-human, would find yourself torn between one of each race. You must evaluate your own inner thoughts, do not make any choice hastily. Be sure that you will truly be happy once you have made your decision." Eowyn hugged Alina again, "I will support whichever decision you make."

"Thank you."

They turned at the sound of the two hobbits beginning a song, and went together to watch as they sang and danced on top of a table, a mug of beer in each of their hands. Eowyn was called by one of the women, and excused herself from Alina's side. Alina watched the halflings' dance, laughing out loud as one of them kicked his leg up, the man sitting nearest to him shifting backwards to avoid being kicked in the face.

After the hobbits had finished their song, loud cheers and shouts chorused throughout the great hall. The musicians began a slower tune, enticing some couples to dance. Eomer and Legolas began to approach Alina, but stopped short when she looked down to the stocky figure that had come before her. A look of amusement crossed Eomer's face at the sight of the dwarf asking Alina to dance with him; a similar look crossing Legolas', though his also held some suspicion, as he wondered what his friend was up to.

Alina looked down at Gimli, a smile crossing her features as he bowed slightly in front of her. "Might I have the pleasure of a dance, my lady?" he asked in his gruff voice, "I fear that if no', you may be plagued by some unseemly characters instead."

"Of course you may, Master Dwarf!" she laughed, the sound like that of tinkling bells, "I am honored that you would consider me a worthy partner!" She took his outstretched hand, and they danced.

"May I inquire as to whom you may be referring to as unseemly?" Alina asked innocently, unable to hide the laughter in her tone.

"I should think it was quite obvious, my lady" the dwarf said, a pointed glance at Eomer and Legolas who stood, watching.

She laughed again, "Surely you are mistaken, my lord, for I was under the impression that all in the company of one so brave and loyal as you would be of honorable repute."

His own laugh reverberated above the crowd, causing more than a few heads to turn to see what had caused the noise. He liked that she was keeping up with his banter, playing the game. "Oh no," he said loud enough for Legolas to hear, "not all of them are nearly as honorable as a dwarf would be! Some of them can be down right incorrigible when it comes to certain situations!"

Alina laughed again, seeing the scathing look that Legolas gave the dwarf, then the amused look on Eomer's face.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Legolas had had enough of the dwarf, knowing now the full extent of Gimli's plan, and stepped forward intending to cut in on the pair. Before he could make his move, someone else tapped Gimli on the shoulder, requesting to do just what the elf had in mind. He stopped, his concern for the direction the situation had taken subsiding as Gimli obliged. The dwarf came to his side, a look of sheer enjoyment on his face at his accomplishment. Legolas gave him another withering look, but did not say a word.

"Well, someone had to say something!" Gimli said under his breath, stifling laughter that threatened to boom out from beyond his lips.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Alina smiled absently at the man who was dancing with her, willing the pain that was beginning to rise up to stay abated for now. He was not speaking, which was a blessing, as she was having problems concentrating on keeping her feet beneath her. Gamling cut in next, worry coming to his face at the unnatural pallor her features had taken on.

"Alina?" he questioned as she stumbled, catching her and maneuvering so as not to attract attention to her obvious struggle. The movement was well done, only Legolas and Eomer had noticed what was happening.

"I'm fine." She said, her voice shaking, breath coming in small ragged gasps.

"You should rest." Gamling said, slowing down even more, intending to lead her to a seat.

"Gamling," she said, her eyes glazing slightly before she succumbed to the pain that was consuming her. She began to sink, and he caught her as people near them gasped and some of the women cried out. Gamling gently lowered her to the floor, her head against his shoulder.

"We need to get her to her chamber!" Eomer said, reaching her before Legolas and bending down, shifting her so that her head now rested against him. He slid an arm under her knees, lifting her in one swift movement. She let out a muffled groan against his chest as he carried her out of the hall, Legolas and Eowyn following close behind.

Alina groaned again softly as Eomer placed her onto her bed, her head lolling to the side as her eyes opened slowly. She found herself looking into his blue eyes, darkened now with the fear that she had gone too far over her current limits. She was totally unaware of anyone else in the room.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, another wave of pain taking her, and she fell unconscious once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And the triangle gets more entangled... Let me know what you think so far....


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still own nothing LOTR, I now own Vidar

Oh yeah, formatting still not letting me do it how I want...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10

The next few days were toture for Alina as she was forced by everyone to stay in bed and rest. The few times that she was left alone, or when Eowyn was with her, she would occasionally get up and go to her window for a few minutes, until she heard someone coming or Eowyn would insist, and she would lie back down again. The injury on her leg was completely healed. Her broken arm was beginning to mend, but still ached ferociously at times. Many of her bruises were gone, those that were left were barely visible any more. It was the large gash on her side that was being stubborn, not being helped by her continual fidgeting and twisting to try to reach things on the table next to the bed. It hadn't reopened, but she had come close to doing so a couple of times. She had to give credit of her quick recovery to the healing knowledge possessed by Aragorn and Legolas, for they were forever giving her potions and salves and reciting healing spells these last few days.

Gandalf, she learned, had ridden to Gondor to warn the city of the coming attacks after learning of them through a slight mishap on the eve of the feast. He took one of the hobbits with him, and Alina assumed it was because of that little hobbit that the wizard's journey to Gondor had come to pass. Legolas, it seemed, was checking on her a little more often that she thought was necessary, but then, she thought that pretty much all of their coddling and concern was unnecessary. She was healing, and she felt it. Her spirits were high, and her only real complaint was being made to lie prone for so long.

Eomer was often by her side, telling her stories to make her laugh, or engaging her in a game of chess. Sometimes, her would sit on the bed next to her, and they would read together. A few times, she fell asleep like that, her head resting on his shoulder. In those instances, Eomer would put a protective arm around her, and let her continue to sleep, marking the page where they stopped reading, and simply held her until he too, nodded off, his head resting gently on top of hers, the book still lying on his lap. Eowyn found them like that once, her soft giggle waking her brother, who shrugged helplessly, a small smile on his lips.

On the fifth day after the feast, Alina was at the window, looking out at the mountains, and the valley, when her attention was caught by a sudden flare of orange-yellow light on one of the peaks. Her heart leapt, for that could only mean one thing.

oooooooooooooo

"Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn got the words out just as Alina entered the hall. She stopped, waiting for the king's response.

"And Rohan will answer!" Theoden said.

Eomer placed a hand on Eowyn's shoulder, turning to alert the Rohirrim. He halted, catching sight of Alina, clad in her new tunic that Eowyn had had made for her. He went to her, seeing the look that he had hoped would not be there. Here eyes held the same light in them as they had the day she challenged all of his uncle's men for position of Eowyn's bodyguard.

"No, Alina, this time, you can not come with us." He said, a soft plea in his voice for her to stay behind just once.

"Eomer is right," Legolas said, coming up next to her, "You can not fight with those wounds which still have not fully healed. You would place yourself at too much risk."

Alina did not answer them, simply gazed at each of them for a second, then turned to prepare for the ride to Dunhammer, gathering place for Rohan's army. Eomer watched her leave, fighting back the urge to follow her to be sure she did not intend on going with them. Instead, he went outside with his uncle, then departed to gather as many troops as he could.

ooooooooooooooooooo

In the stables, Alina was peparing her horse, Vidar.

"You think to come with us, then?" Legolas asked.

"As Eowyn rides to Dunhammer, so shall I. I am, after all, her bodyguard, am I not? I must go where she does in case of attack." Alina replied, not looking at him.

Legolas came closer to her, causing her to turn toward him. "Only to Dunhammer?" His question was more of a gentle command, for he heard the truth in her voice. Flashing green-gold eyes met his with a hint of anger, then she looked away again. "I am not certain that you are ready to be riding." He said softly, catching her injured arm in his hand, lightly running his fingers along her wrist and part of her forearm, his other going to her injured side. Her small gasp made him loosen his already light grip, thinking he may have caused her pain. "I'm sorry." He said as she pulled away, something other than pain in her eyes.

"We must be leaving." Her voice came breathy, and she quickly straightened herself, urging Vidar to move forward and out of the stable.

ooooooooooooooo

Gimli stalked up beside Legolas watching Alina leave, "Well, well, so you do have some knowledge when it comes to women!" he stated, laughing.

"You may wish to quiet your tongue, my friend, before you find yourself without a ride to the encampment." Legolas retorted, turning to the dwarf.

"Never liked the beasts anyway." Gimli scoffed, causing the elf's horse to snort and shake his head in disgust.

"You would move much slower without him, reaching the fields of Pelennor long after we have won the battle!" Legolas said with a slight smile at the thought, "In truth, the speed given to you by your significantly shorter legs would probably place you in Minas Tirith in about eight months, if you were lucky!"

Gimli's expression of offense was too much for the elf, and he had to stifle his laughter as he helped the sputtering dwarf onto their mount's back, leading the horse and dwarf out into the light, and mounting in front of Gimli in a swift motion.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Alina went to a rather large rock near her to use it as a mounting block, knowing that she did not have the strength either in her arm or her side to pull herself up onto the horse. Once astride the animal, she looked to Eowyn, who was watching her, concerned.

"You as well?" Aragorn asked, sensing that something was amiss.

"It does no good to try to talk to her about it, my friend, she as is stubborn as the dwarf behind me." Legolas' tone was light, his eyes going from Aragorn to Alina. She looked forward, trying to ignore his penetrating gaze.

"I see." Aragorn said, taking notice of the way his friend was looking at Alina, and her attempts to avoid his gaze, though a blush crept upon her cheeks. A small chuckle escaped him, and he urged his horse forward, the others following as they rode up to Theoden, then out of the city, making for the encampment.

oooooooooooooooo

Riding was a little better than Alina had anticipated, thanks in part to Vidar's easy gait, even at a gallop. The horse had sensed Alina's ailments, and kept himself in check to protect her. He could easily have ridden ahead of the band of Rohirrim if she let him. Once they reached Dunhammer, Eomer joined them in their ride through the troops to the winding passage up the face of the cliff. Eowyn and Alina were riding side by side, just behind Theoden. Eomer sent a dismayed look towards them as he reigned in beside Legolas.

"I thought she was staying behind." Eomer said to the elf.

"It seems she has changed her mind, my lord Eomer. However she assured Lord Aragorn and myself that she would only ride to this point with us." Legolas responded.

Eomer nodded before asking, "Was she fit to ride?" His worry was not as hidden from the dwarf as he thought.

"She seems to be handling it well enough, my lord. I have been keeping an eye on her for any signs otherwise." The meaning behind the last sentence was not lost on Eomer, for he had seen the high level of concern the elf held for Alina when he had thought no one was looking.

The paths had to be navigated single file, as they were just barely wide enough for a single horse. Once at the top, on the huge ledge that was seemingly carved into the cliff side, Alina walked Vidar to where Eowyn's tent was being set up. She spoke to Vidar softly, telling him to hold still, while she took her feet from the stirrups, groaning low as she swung one leg over the horse's back to slide off. Before she could dismount, Eomer was in front of her, reaching up to help her down, being careful to not hurt her. She inhaled sharply as he placed her on the ground, a small flash of pain in her side.

"You should not have come." He said, and when seeing her temper begin to flare, added, "I am glad you did." His lips softened into a smile, illuminating his entire face. She offered him a small smile in return, holding his gaze for a moment before turning to unpack her things.

"May I help you with that?" Eomer asked, moving to the horse and beginning to lift off a blanket.

"No!" Alina said a little too sharply, and quickly corrected herself, "Thank you, Eomer, but I can do this myself."

He gave her a curious look, lowering the blanket, missing a glint of metal hidden underneath. "As you wish." He said, leaving her to finish.

oooooooooooo

Several of the horses were uneasy being so near the road to the Dimholt, neighing and rearing as their caretakers tried to calm them.

"Your horse seems not to be affected as the others are." Legolas said, observing the animal as Alina came out of the tent and back for the rest of her supplies.

"Vidar does not panic as easily as most horses." Alina said, stroking the horse's nose.

"Vidar?" Legolas moved towards her, stroking the horse's neck. "Maer eneth"19 He said to the horse, who bowed his head as in acknowledgement. Alina moved around him, reaching up to take another pack off of Vidar. Legolas raised his hand and placed it on hers. Their eyes met, his searching for an answer to the unspoken question that lingered within him, hers with a longing and uncertainty. She broke the shared gaze, resuming her unpacking.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later in the evening, Alina sat in the tent as Eowyn dressed Merry with a helmet and sword. Alina followed them out through the tent opening, standing behind Eomer as he sat with Gamling. She was looking at the stars and how much brighter they seemed to be from up here.

"Alina?" Eomer was looking at her expectantly.

"Hmmm?" She blinked, bringing herself back from her thoughts, finding that Eowyn was already sitting with them, bowl in hand.

"I asked if you have eaten yet. Are you feeling alright?" He stood as she nodded, helping her to sit next to him. He resumed his seat, ladling some of the stew for her.

"Thank you." She took the bowl and began to eat. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She glanced at Eowyn, who was watching her with a contemplative expression, which then turned to a teasing one when she saw Alina look to her. Alina sighed and looked away from her friend, a slight smile in her eyes.

Once they had finished, Alina excused herself. She walked through the tents to the edge of the cliff, looking over the edge and out among the valley below and the hundreds of small fires that burned throughout the encampment. A small figure on horseback was coming up the path, taking care on the narrow slope. The rider's head turned slightly as he realized that his presence had been felt, and felt hers in return. A strange sensation washed through her, and she turned away, walking the perimeter of the upper encampment slowly.

She reached the spot where hers and Eowyn's tent was, eyes searching for anyone who could be near. Her ears picked up a sound that would have been inaudible to any human, aided by the elven blood that coursed through her. She spun around, hand going to the knife on her belt. Legolas stood in front of her now, an amused gleam in his eye, lips pursed trying not to laugh out loud. He held up his hands in front of him in mock defense.

"Would you strike one who was unarmed?"

She flushed a little, then quickly regained her wit.

"You are lucky that I heard you at the last moment, my lord, or you may have lost a limb – or worse." A cocky smile played on her mouth, "You seem to have forgotten that I am half-elf. That does not mean my ears are similar only on the outside!"

He chuckled lightly at that, "No, I wouldn't suppose so." His eyes shined in the darkness, changing slightly as he thought to tell her what he had come to say.

"Alina, I leave shortly with Aragorn, we take the Dimholt Road through the mountain." Her eyes widened, "I didn't want to go without saying goodbye." He brought his hand to her cheek, stepping closer. Her breathing slowed, her chest barely moving as she looked into his eyes. She saw the promise there, the promise that she would see him again, as he moved his head towards hers. She tilted her chin up to receive his kiss, so feather-light at first, then deepening slightly as his desires threatened to consume him. A soft moan escaped her lips as her body responded, pressing closer into his embrace. Then, as lightly as it had begun, it was over, and she was standing there, her lips tingling and tasting of his, as he walked back to his horse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translation: 19 "Good name."

(Laughs sadistically) I couldn't resist... Two chapters to the next battle – and beyond... Keep reading! Everything is still up in the air at this point!


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

Disclaimer: Own nothing LOTR... - Caladwen is mine.  
  
Mad thanks to all who reviewed this time! See how easy it is? {laughs} Reviews make for one happy writer, who will then satiate your desire to read more (at least until the story is completed). Keep it up!  
  
Bleeding-rose-of-sorrow and Emerald-eyed-cutie: Thank you for your reviews! Glad to have you with us! -Emerald- No! cowers in the corner curled into a ball Not the Stoned Nazgul #7! Anything but that!  
  
Oh, and I'm having ALL kinds of formatting problems - wish they'd fix that.....There is a short dream sequence at the end...FYI  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

Alina stood in that same spot for a while longer, her body trembling from that kiss. She turned to go back to the tent, walking between and around other tents, some of which now held sleeping forms. A whicker from a new horse caught Alina's attention, and she walked to the animal, holding her hand out.

When she reached him, she slid her hand up his silky coat from nose to ear, never taking her eyes from the horse's. She bowed her head slightly, and the horse did the same, returning the greeting. Alina turned to leave, barely keeping herself from bumping into Lord Elrond, who had come up behind her.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, taking a step back. "Is this your horse?"

He didn't say anything for a long time, but nodded slightly. 'What's going on?' Alina thought, growing uneasy. His grey eyes were piercing through her.

"At last we meet, Elarinya."

Alina was startled by the sound of his voice, she wasn't prepared for him to speak.

"I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked, searching her mind.

"You do not know me, but I knew your mother." He answered. Her mouth gaped.

"My mother?!" she half-whispered.

"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Your mother,Caladwen , was my sister." He paused, and she saw a flash of a memory go through his mind. He said nothing of it, and continued, "Elarinya is the elven name she had picked out for you before you were born."

Alina stared at him, a thousand thoughts and questions flying through her mind at once, rendering her speechless. Finally, she found her voice. "You are my uncle, then." She stated. 'Damn!' she cursed herself for not coming up with something better to say. She looked to Elrond, who was watching her with something akin to mild amusement.

"Correct." He said simply.

A sudden rush of joy swept over her, and she threw herself into his arms, crying. Elrond was a little surprised, but wrapped his arms around his neice whom he thought he'd lost, returning her embrace. Tears formed in his eyes, turning them to liquid silver as he thanked Elbereth for giving him back this piece of his sister. Alina pulled back, slightly embarrassed.

After Lord Elrond's departure, Alina went back to her tent and got some much needed rest.

ooooooooo

Alina awoke to the calls for the ride to Minas Tirith and scuffling all around the tent. Eowyn was already dressing in her armor. Rising quickly, Alina began putting on her own chain mail. 'Three days ride,' she thought, 'I hope I can bear the weight of this armor that long.'

Rushing out of the tent close behind Eowyn, Alina mounted Vidar, coaxing him into a trot and following her friend. She saw Eowyn hoist the small hobbit onto her horse and begin down the trail behind Theoden and Eomer. As they joined the rest of the regiments, the pounding of hooves was like thunder, echoing through the valley.

"Move out!" she heard Eomer calling out to the troops. They broke in to a gallop, the horses eagerly following their masters' commands. On they rode, not stopping the first day, pushing the horses harder and harder in the rush to reach Gondor in time.

On the second day, they stopped only for a short time at a stream to let the horses drink and eat. Within an hour, they were off again, racing for the white city. Alina let out a grunt as Vidar started down a steep embankment, jerking her to the side a little. So far, she was holding up well. Eowyn rode next to her, Merry in front of her. Some time later, as the sun was setting, a halt was called so that the horses and Rohirrim could rest and be able to fight when they reached the battle the next day.

ooooooooooo  
[should be in itallics, but thanks to FF not working properly...]

A sea of black figures surged forward around the White City. There was no counting their numbers. She charged forward with the rest of her comrades, flying across the fields faster than she had thought possible. Suddenly, they were upon their enemies, plowing through their lines. 'It's not enough' she thought frantically. A wave of darkness swept through her sight, and then there was a horrifying figure before her. Fear took her heart at the sight as the figure swung a large mace...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short chapter, but I needed to get a little more background on Alina in there and I didn't want to break the next chapter up too much. Next chapter – Pelinnor Fields... Sorry if it felt kinda rushed.

"Elarinya" means 'morning star' in elvish, and "Caladwen" means 'light'


	13. Chapter 12

Same disclaimer as before: I own nothing LOTR. OC's are mine.

Barbara-marie: I never really specified that point (hehe...evil, evil Rose!) You'll just have to keep reading to get the answer to your second question.  
  
Soccer-bitch: Hello again and thanks! 

Angel13 and Lucylambchops - welcome!

Buckle up! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12

"Alina, wake up!" Eowyn whispered frantically. "We are leaving soon!"

Alina shook herself from her sleep, the dark dream already escaping her. She knew it was aof the dream. It was not normal for one to elude her, unless... She shook her head, banishing the thought from her mind. Her thoughts went to Eomer, 'May the Valar protect you, son of Eomund.' Alina knew that it wasn't him she needed to worry about. She tried the rest of the journey to remember the dream, and who it was she had seen as she awoke, after the image of the dark figure.

The first rays of the sun tinted the sky in shades of gold as they came to the final ridge, Rohan's horns signaling their arrival and a halt. Alina gasped as her dream came to life before her eyes, the images from the vision coming back and matching what she was now witnessing.

"There must be tens of thousands of them!" sought from her mind. Her thoughts went to Eomer, 'May the Valar protect you, son of Eomund.' Alina knew that it wasn't him she needed to worry about. She tried the rest of the journey to remember the dream, and who it was she had seen as she awoke, after the image of the dark figure.

Theoden rode along the front lines of the troops, calling out to his captains which way they were to take their companies of men. Alina turned her face to the side as he rode past, attempting to keep her face from his view. The clang of Theoden's sword against the spears in front echoed through her ears as he came by for another pass. She shouted a war cry along with the others before charging down the hill at the sound of the horns, Vidar moving faster than ever as they headed for the lines of orcs, trolls, and uruk-hai.

Arrows began to rain down around Alina; one struck the rider next to her. Onward she charged, closer and closer to the sea of evil that was attacking the city. Another arrow whizzed past her ear, and Alina let out another shout as Vidar jumped to clear the spears aimed at their onslaught. Several orcs were trampled as they landed, still running through the crowd of disgusting creatures. Alina swung her sword to both sides of her, killing as many of the foul things as possible.

"Reform the lines!" Theoden yelled, and Alina wheeled Vidar around. A sinking feeling came to her stomach as she saw the enormous things that were now charging them. Her eyes widened as she observed the huge spikes lashed around their ankles and tusks, the hatred that was eminating from them frightening the horses. A horn of some kind sounded from one of them, and the beasts began moving faster.

An answering horn blast sounded from Gamling, and the Rohirrim charged forward. Chaos ensued as the riders swerved this way and that, trying to avoid the deadly spikes and being trampled. Alina gasped, ducking as two of her comrades were hit by one of the huge animals, their horses and bodies flying over her head from the impact.

Dodging more arrows, now coming from above and around her, Alina forced Vidar to cut in towards one of the beasts' legs, slashing it with her sword, catching the hind leg as well as she passed under it. A loud bellow of pain was emitted from the creature as it stumbled off balance and began to fall, being slammed into by another that had been brought down.

A third beast was falling, reared up on its hind legs, and Alina saw Eowyn and Merry thrown from Eowyn's horse, the gigantic creature heading towards them. As though in slow motion, Alina saw Eowyn roll out of the way just in time before the ground shook with the massive impact of the beast. A sudden lurch and cry from Vidar signaled to Alina that he had been hit, and she fell as he went down onto his side. Ignoring the searing pain in her arm, Alina quickly rose and ran towards Eowyn.

"I can't find Merry!" Eowyn cried, searching for the small one.

"Watch out!" Alina yelled, shoving Eowyn out of the way of an arrow. "Damn!" she cursed as the object struck her chain mail. "That's going to leave a bruise!"

Eowyn was now standing again, a horrified look on her face. Alina followed her gaze and inhaled sharply as she saw her king attacked by a Nazgul's winged creature. Before she knew it, Eowyn was there, standing between Theoden and the Nazgul. The creature lunged for Eowyn, and Alina started forward, only to be cut off by a few of the orcs.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled, determined to get to Eowyn. Lashing out, she killed two of the creatures in a flash, winding up closer to where she was trying to go. She heard Eowyn crying out, then a loud thumping as something large struck the ground.

"Agh!" Alina yelled, her attention brought back to those in front of her by a poorly placed jab by one of the orcs. She managed to escape it's hit, cutting around to her left. Up and around she swung her sword, lobbing off the head of the creature. The remaining orc charged her, knocking off Alina's helmet and getting a hard hit in to her head before she plunged her sword into its gut.

Alina sank to the ground, her vision blurred and ears ringing, as she attempted to crawl towards Eowyn, whom she could hear in a battle with...

"No!" Alina cried out as Eowyn's shield shattered under the weight of the mace that had been directed at the young woman. Struggling, Alina pulled herself up, trying to reach her friend that she was sworn to protect. 'Not like this! Not like this!' her mind kept shouting, spurring her forward.

"Die now!" the Nazgul said, gripping Eowyn by the throat. A sudden blow forced the thing to let go of Eowyn, and Alina saw her friend pull off her helmet, facing the Nazgul. Alina's vision darkened, and she sank into the blackness, her friend's words following her into the abyss, "I am no man!"

oooooooooo

Eomer searched frantically for his king among those who had fallen in battle. 'Where are you?' he thought. The fight was now over, Aragorn had returned, leading the army of the dead, and overtaken the masses of orcs.

"Uncle!" Eomer shouted, turning over one body after another, fear beginning to grip him. 'It's just like when we were sent to find Theodred...'

A familiar sob broke through his thoughts and panic set in. Running now, Eomer made his way toward the sound. There, hunched over the lifeless form of Theoden, was Eowyn. Eomer crouched next to her, searching for a pulse on his uncle, and then looked to his sister, who while injured, was thankfully very much alive.

"How..." another wave of panic struck him as he realized what Eowyn's presence meant. "Where is Alina?" he demanded, looking around. Not more than ten feet from them was an all too familiar figure, unconscious.

Moving to her, Eomer was relieved to find her still breathing. He lifted her gently, carrying her towards the gates to the city. "Eowyn, come with me." He called to his sister, who rose slowly and followed. Eomer called to one of his surviving men to take care of Theoden's body, and looked back down to Alina. A large welt and cut were bleeding near her temple, and her left arm was severely swollen and bruised, no doubt broken again. How many injuries had she sustained this time?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming down to the backstretch, guys! Keep the reviews coming!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same old, same old....

Some validation to those who may have had some protests up until now... wink, wink, nudge, nudge!

A big thanks for all the reviews! Barbara-marie: I know, I know....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alina woke in the middle of the night, alone in a dark and unfamiliar room. She tried to move her head to the side, and cried out as pain stabbed through it, halting any further movement. She was now fully aware of the stiffness that had overtaken her body, followed closely by aching throughout. What happened? She forced her mind to recall the last images: the orc that managed to strike her, making her black out; Eowyn...

"Theoden, king!" she cried, for there was no doubt that he had not survived the attack by the Nazgul, even if the thing hadn't eaten him. She sobbed in the darkness, unsure of who had survived, if her weakness had caused the loss of her dear friend. Her tears were halted by the sound of movement in the hallway outside of the room.

Alina froze, listening to the footsteps as they came closer. Her heart raced – could it be? The sounds stopped outside of her door. The knob turned slowly, quietly. The hinges barely squeaked as the door slid open, and he came into her chambers. Her breath caught. He walked softly to her bedside, looking down at her for a long time. She stared back at him, her blood pulsing through her. She could barely make out his features in the darkness, only his long blonde hair.

He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward, his breath trembling as he brushed the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. His lips were soft on hers as his kissed her with wonderful tenderness. She let her hands wander over his shoulders, sliding them around his neck, one going into his hair as their kiss deepened, causing him to groan softly. Never before had she felt so alive, her every nerve tingling with sensation. He pulled away, his face shrouded in the dark of night. "Alina.." he sighed, leaning down to once more take her mouth with his. This wasn't a dream. All of the feelings she had kept hidden deep within her pushed their way to the surface, and she surrendered, losing herself to him.

A whimper of dismay left her mouth as he pulled away again, and he chuckled, a low, throaty sound that sent shivers through her, and she lowered her arms beside her again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, a smile still on his lips.

"After that, like I could take on an entire army of orcs." She admitted, her checks flushed with pleasure and her eyes adjusting to the moonlight that now shone into the room, exposing his rugged features to her hungry gaze.

"Really?!" His eyes lit up at her admission, wondering what she would feel capable of if he were to continue, he stroked her hair tenderly. "Trully, I wasn't sure how you would react to me coming here like this." His hand moved down, caressing her ear and neck, and she sighed, her body reminding her that it wasn't too injured to enjoy the sensation. She shifted, trying to control the urges that were now washing over her even as his hand continued, caressing her collarbone with a feather-light touch.

"Eomer..." his name was a gasp as his fingers trailed slightly lower, and the excitement that the sound caused in him was nearly unbearable. He fought within himself, wanting her, but not sure if she wanted him the same way. 'Wait.' He demanded of himself, 'Wait until her injuries heal more, give her time to get over the trauma of the battle.'

All of his thoughts were scattered, though, as she reached up and pulled his mouth to hers again, her tongue probing his mouth hungrily. Here was the answer to his first dilemma. He moved, shifting so that he was now lounging beside her, and to his surprise, she followed his movement, keeping their mouths locked, so that she was on her right side, facing him. Her free hand roamed gingerly over his shoulder and down his bicep, coming to rest with her fingers splayed out across the linen shirt that covered his muscular chest.

She pushed at him gently, and he obliged, laying back on the bed. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and roll her onto her back... His breathing quickened as she broke their kiss, moving her mouth instead to his chin and then to the vein on his neck that was throbbing with his heartbeat. His fingers went to the satin tie that gathered her nightdress' collar, loosening it just enough to expose her right shoulder. He let his hand trail to her slender waist as he turned his head and flicked his tongue out, tasting her skin. She sucked in a sharp breath as she pulled her head up and away from his jaw, searching his face.

Grinning, he pulled her on top of him, the hem of her nightdress rising to her knees as her legs straddled him. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her to him as he cupped her chin with his other hand, watching her face as she felt him pressing against her through their clothing. Surprise and then desire crossed her features, and he pulled her down fully against him, her breasts pressed firmly against him through the cotton shift, and he took her mouth again.

A soft knock on the door brought Alina out of the wonderful dream that she was having, and she opened her eyes, willing herself into the waking world, as her mind went back through the events of the previous night. A familiar face peered around the door, and Eowyn stepped into the room, pausing with a look of confusion on her face as she noticed the unusual disarray of Alina's bedcovers. A ray of realization struck Eowyn, and she couldn't suppress a teasing smile as she moved further into the room.

"I had a nightmare." Alina said defensively as Eowyn sat in a chair next to the bed, giggling.

"Do you honestly think I'd fall for that?" Eowyn laughed, giving her a knowing look. "Who was it?"

Alina blushed furiously, "'Wyn...it's not quite what you think."

"Not QUITE? What does that mean? Something had to have happened – I can tell just by looking at you." Eowyn's confusion was back, still tempered with amusement.

"'Wyn, please..." Alina was looking around uncomfortably, avoiding her friend's gaze.

"'Leena!" Eowyn laughed out loud.

Legolas and Eomer were standing in the great hall of Minas Tirith, listening to Aragorn and Gandalf discuss what the situation was. Legolas flicked a glance to the man from Rohan, noting that something was different in his demeanor. The younger man had arrived late to their meeting, slightly disheveled as though he had just woken up. There was no tension towards himself now as there had been recently, Legolas noted. 'Perhaps it is the grief at losing his uncle, or the realization that he will now be king of Rohan that caused this.' The elf thought.

But then, he remembered the whispered rumors that he had heard this morning. Some of the maids had been gossiping quietly in a corner of the hall earlier when Legolas had come in, much too early as usual for the gathering. They lowered their voices to whispers, but Legolas' elf ears could still hear them clearly as they giggled about a report that Eomer had been seen leaving Alina's chambers in the middle of the night. He had turned aside then, assuming that the horse lord had been seeing to Alina's welfare as he had done before. But now... He sent a scrutinizing look toward the man again before returning his attention to Aragorn and Gandalf.

Alina was now sitting on the bed, trying to get dressed in her new tunic and leggings with one arm, Eowyn refusing to help her until she answered her questions.

"Eowyn, it's nearly impossible for me to dress with one arm in a splint! Help me!" Alina pouted, becoming frustrated.

"If I do help you, will you promise to tell me everything I want to know?" Eowyn asked innocently.

"You're a child!" Alina huffed, managing to get one side of her leggings up. She couldn't hide the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth, though. "Fine! I promise, I'll answer your questions. Just help me!"

Eowyn clapped her hands in delight, coming over to Alina and helping her finish dressing. Turning towards her friend, Eowyn's hands went to her hips as she demanded, "Now, tell me..."

She was cut off by a knock at the door, and smiled inwardly as the guest entered the room. 'This should give me at least one answer!' she thought, turning back to Alina to watch her reactions carefully. 'She knows I'll be looking for answers, she'll try to hide her emotions, but I can see through that!'

One swift look at Alina gave her the answer to her first question. It definitely had not been Legolas. Alina's cheeks had paled, though she did a fairly good job of hiding the unease in her eyes as the elf entered the room.

"My Lord," Alina said quietly. 'Yes, something did happen,' Eowyn surmised, beginning to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I am just checking to see how you are feeling." Legolas said, his expression changing as he sensed her unease. "You seem to be doing well. How is your arm?"

'He's trying to make small talk – he's figured it out...' Eowyn thought to herself, pretending to be uninterested in the exchange between the two.

"It's feeling better, thank you." Alina said, her heart sunk at the thought of having hurt him. She met his gaze, steeling herself for what she may find there. His was a questioning look, asking for confirmation or denial of that which he would not ask outright. There was a muted pain hidden behind his eyes, he knew the truth, but needed her to solidify it.

Alina averted her eyes from him, her head nodding slightly in apology. She hadn't meant to do this, to cause any pain to anyone, but she could no longer deny her true feelings, especially after last night. She loved Eomer, she always had, but had been too afraid to be herself. She had felt the attraction to Legolas, it was true, but it paled in comparison to that which had been hidden deep within her soul.

Legolas took a deep breath before moving forward to inspect her arm and the bruises on her face. Before turning away to leave, he looked deeply into her eyes and smiled gently. She was shocked at this, and he placed a hand under he chin as he had done so once before, and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.

Eowyn turned to Alina, every answer that she truly needed had been revealed. She hugged her friend tightly, expecting tears. Instead, Alina hugged her back, and smiled softly.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" Eowyn joked as she released her friend from the embrace.

"You already know." Alina said, "But it still isn't quite what you think."

"You mean, you didn't..."

"'Wyn, just leave it at that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One more to go! R& R!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Ok, you know the drill, hands on the wall...wait...that's not right...Oh yeah, still don't own anything LOTR (though after that last chapter, maybe I do....................not!)

A final, short little wrap up chapter. Thanks for sticking with me!

-Hehehe-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14

It had been two weeks since Alina had left Minas Tirith with Eowyn and the wounded Rohirrim, leaving Eomer and the rest of their forces to aid Lord Aragorn in what was hoped to be a productive "diversion" to allow the two small hobbits that were within Mordor's mountain walls a chance to destroy the ring of power.

Four days ago, a rider had come to Edoras bearing news that the Dark Lord had been defeated once and for all, and the ring of power was gone. Alina was disturbed by the fact that when she had asked about Eomer's welfare, the boy didn't seem to know anything. He was alive, her vision that same night had told her that, but she didn't know what his condition was. Her mind went back to that night, when he had come into her room at Minas Tirith.

"_Wait, Eomer..." Alina groaned, pushing herself up so that she was looking in to his face again, supporting herself with her right arm against his chest. His need pressed against her even more as she sat up, still straddling his waist. She fought the urge to move against him. His blue eyes had darkened with his pleasure, now a deep midnight blue as he looked up at her in mock agony. "What's wrong?" he asked, flashing a boyish grin at her that told her that she'd better get to the point fast before he gave in to the thoughts in his head. To prove **his** point, he moved his hips beneath her slightly, and her eyes flew open wide. _

"_Eomer, I can't..."she hesitated, thinking that she was going to sound much too naïve if she finished her sentence, but it couldn't be helped. Seeing her frustration, Eomer laughed, pushing himself to a sitting position, keeping her right where she was. _

"_I know exactly what you're going to say." He kissed her chastely on the mouth, taking her with him as he stood up, and placed her on her feet. "You'd better make yourself presentable – as it were!" he chuckled, going to the door. He ran a hand through his mussed up hair in a feeble attempt to straighten it._

"_What are you..."_

"_I'm sorry to keep you waiting, please come in." Eomer was saying as he opened the door. Alina gasped, completely not expecting what happened next. A priest came through the door, and gave Eomer a scolding look as he observed their combined state. Feeling a little ashamed at her current degree of undress, Alina grabbed for the housecoat that was on the chair next to her, pulling it on over her nightdress. It didn't do much, as it had an open front and was more like an elongated vest, but it would do._

_Tears formed in Alina's eyes as Eomer shut the door with an amused chuckle and walked toward her, a smile on his lips. A few found their way to her cheeks as he knelt before her, taking her hands in his.  
_

_..........  
_

They had been married in secret that night, and as Alina had told Eowyn, it wasn't quite like what her friend thought had happened. Eomer had decided, much against his inner urges, to not consummate their marriage that night for fear of aggravating Alina's wounds, including the wound on her side that was not completely healed. Instead, he taught her other ways of lovemaking, bringing her to the point of release more than once. She in turn had eagerly learned other ways of pleasuring him, and matched his vigor with her own.

Now, she paced the floor of the main hall, her anticipation boiling over just short of her readying her horse and riding for the White City. Alina had been bursting to tell Eowyn of their union, and on more than one occasion had almost forgotten herself and nearly referred to Eowyn as 'sister'. She wanted to wait until Eomer was there, until they would announce it to everyone and hold a formal reception.

Later in the day, a new rider came to her and Eowyn, bearing news from Eomer that he was fine and aiding Aragorn with some of the restoration of Minas Tirith. He was expecting to be back within a week, and then they would all be back to Gondor for the crowning of the King Elessar after spring's first thaw. Alina took the boy aside, and gave him a message to take back to Eomer. The boy also had a separate message for her, and left after handing her the paper.

Alina took it back to her room and sat on her bed to read it. She devoured every word, written in his hand:

"My love, I am sorry to be away from you for so long. I am very much looking forward to completely fulfilling our vows, in every sense of the word." She laughed a little, a fire lighting inside her lower abdomen at the thought, "My heart will not be full until I hold you again. Yours Always, Eomer."

She sighed and placed the message in the drawer next to the bed.

A week later, Alina pulled the message out, as she had done so every day for the last seven, reading and re-reading the note. 'How much longer must I wait?' she thought. Her eyes flew to the window as she heard the ringing of trumpets, heralding the arrival of a party of travelers. She ran to the window, peering out. One, two, three, four... four lead the group, the pack in the rear was the remnants of the Rohirrim who had stayed in Minas Tirith.

Alina ran through the halls, out the doors and down the stairs as the crowd that had gathered made way for her to the group, who were just now dismounting. Eomer had barely gotten more than two steps from his horse when Alina reached him, and he caught her up in his arms, her skirts – skirts? – swirling around them as they kissed. Applause and cheers rose up from the crowded streets, and Eowyn made her way in front of them, waiting.

Their enthusiasm at finally being together again was almost too much; Aragorn and Gimli clearing their throats loudly at the same time brought them back to reality. Blushing, Alina pulled away, being set back on her feet by Eomer, who then turned to greet his sister with a giant bear hug. Alina greeted Aragorn, Gimli, and finally Legolas before Eomer grabbed her hand, leading her up the stairs. At the top step, Eomer turned, stopping the procession that was following them up to the hall. Eowyn and the others stopped, just a few steps down, curious.

Eomer nodded to Alina, who was looking at him, silently asking if this was the proper time.

"My friends," Eomer began, addressing the large group before him, making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard by all, "It is my great pleasure to finally be able to announce that I have chosen a bride." A cheer rose up again, but Eomer silenced it with a raised hand, "I would also like to announce that though we have already been wed..."a murmur went through the villagers, and Aragorn, Eowyn, Legolas and Gimli all looked at them perplexed, "We will be having a formal ceremony and reception in two days' time here in the Golden Hall." Another cheer, louder than before, echoed through the valley.

A couple months later, the new King and Queen of Rohan were standing in the gathered masses of Gondor, atop the great city of Minas Tirith for the coronation of the new high king. During the celebration afterwards, a familiar person approached Alina.

"Suilannad, Elarinya." 20

"Gwanur uinin adar."21 Alina responded, bowing her head slightly in respect.

"Geren pannod ile mandah."22 Lord Elrond said gently, his eyes going to her abdomen, a small smile crossing his face.

Alina was stunned. She hadn't told anyone other than Eomer that she was pregnant, and she wasn't even showing yet. "Nin mandah?"23 Her hand went to where he had looked.

"Innan edonnale hen ai ionnath innan garo bronadui aranarth uin ardhon abonnen an annan teli." He said. Alina's eyes widened in surprise as he finished with, "Si telin iidhrinneth hall uin abonnen."24

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translations: 20 – "Greetings, Elarinya." 21 – "Uncle"; literally "Brother of my father" 22 – "You have filled your destiny." 23 – "My destiny?" 24 – "You will beget a child whose descendants will have an enduring kingdom in the world of men for a long time to come. Now have come the exalted years of men."

Fin.

Please feel free to let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not! Thanks for reading!


End file.
